


Commander Marvelous and Her Gal Val

by topdawg27



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Collars, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dildos, Domestic Bliss, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, F/F, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topdawg27/pseuds/topdawg27
Summary: After being separated for three long months, Captain Marvel and her lady love Valkyrie, finally reunite with a long kinky night of passion.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the lovely metas of itismarvelicious (http://itismarvelicious.tumblr.com)  
> Oh and the pairing came from her too :P

 

Carol slowly climbed up the stairs to her rickety-rackety house. Thanks to the continuous rain on Sector 2786, the tiny orb of dirt that she lived on, her house was at least 6 feet off the ground, to avoid being flooded. 

 

"Two training drills, a mission where I get kicked off a spacejet and then a sparring session with Margon... To add to it all, this shitty rain... I need to sit down... and I need a drink..."

 

She finally reached the top of the stairs and stood in front of her old rusty door. Her back ached, her left leg was twinging with pain and she had a black eye that was throbbing. 

 

She placed her hands on her back and stretched backwards, groaning loudly. 

 

To her amazement, the door opened to reveal a very dear and familiar face with mahogany brown eyes, chiseled cheekbones and a soft smile on her sinfully lush lips. 

 

"I thought that groan sounded familiar." murmured Valkyrie, her smile growing wider.

 

Carol launched herself at her girlfriend, pulling her into her arms and kissing her hard. Valkyrie gasped and then relaxed as she moved her lips over hers with passion. 

 

They kissed for a wonderfully long moment, hands in each other's hair, tongues mating wildly. Finally, because they both needed to breathe, Carol reluctantly let go of her lips. But she held Valkyrie close and nuzzled her soft face, sighing with contentment. 

 

"Dammit, baby, why didn't you tell me you came home?"

 

Valkyrie stroked her hair and drawled out, "I reached an hour ago, took a bath and started tidying up because... someone's been living like a messy little piggie in my absence." 

 

Carol grinned stupidly. She was tugged into the house gently. She kicked off her shoes and then took a deep appreciative whiff, filling her lungs with the heavenly scent of nutmeg, cinnamon, carrots and cloves.

 

"Is that what I think it is?"

 

"It's a 'Guess whose am back!' surprise."

 

"Valkyrie, please!"

 

She took Carol's hand again and pulled her into their bedroom. 

 

"Get your tight ass in here, Danvers. Dinner is nearly ready." 

 

Valkyrie opened the closet and began rifling through the clothes.

 

"But first, get out of your uniform and go take a bath. I'll keep a fresh pair of clothes here on the bed. Go on!"

 

Carol sheepishly said, "Erm, babe, I... I have been a little behind on laundry. I don't think I have any clean clothes. I loaded up the machine yesterday but I forgot to turn it on... so..."

 

She squirmed as Valkyrie sighed. 

 

"Yeah, I saw that, so I did your laundry and I put your clothes away. Now go take a bath." 

 

Carol nearly jumped for joy but controlled herself and unbuttoned her uniform. She pulled it off her and took one step towards the bathroom but then quickly stepped back and kissed Valkyrie softly on the cheek.

 

"I missed you, beautiful." 

 

"I know, Danvers." She said. "I missed you too. And I missed taking care of you."

 

Then she touched Carol's black eye gently.

 

"Say! How the hell did you get this?"

 

She wriggled out of Valkyrie's hold and ran into the bathroom. "Later babe, dinner's getting cold!"

 

Carol smirked as she heard her yell, "Danvers, we aren't done yet, I want a straight answer!"

 

* * *

 

Dinner, sausage and crater spice spaghetti made by Valkyrie, was over. Carol lay on their comfy sofa, flat on her back, her head in Valkyrie's lap.

 

She hummed to herself as her lady gently applied a salve to her black eye, having already done the same for her leg and back.

 

"What are you humming to yourself, baby?" cooed Valkyrie as she gently massaged her eye.

 

"I am humming this old Earth tune... from a cartoon I saw as a kid... Bella Notte..." 

 

"What does that mean?" 

 

"A beautiful night." 

 

Valkyrie turned her head and Carol followed her gaze, looking at the window. 

 

"You sure about that, Danvers? It is dull, dreary and has been raining for the last 6 hours and doesn't look like it is going to stop any time soon."

 

Carol sat up on her elbows and nuzzled her girlfriend's face. 

 

"It is a beautiful night because my wonderful, hot, sexy, warrior woman is home finally."

 

Valkyrie smirked and kissed her nose. 

 

"I mean it, Val." She said seriously, taking a deep breath. "This house isn't a home without you... I was miserable these last three months, I thought of you every day, baby and I found myself staying late at work, taking extra missions or training, just so I could avoid coming back... to an empty house."

 

Her girlfriend gently pressed her lips to hers and sighed.

 

"Carol, honey, these last three months were hell for me too. I was stuck on a tiny spaceship with these other idiotic mercenaries... horrible food and horrible company and..." she stroked Carol's stomach slowly, "a cold, empty bed... with no one to cuddle, in the freezing space nights."

 

She pushed Carol's shirt up and drew lazy circles with her finger on her bare abdomen, making her shiver with her touch.

 

Carol licked her bottom lip and said throatily, "Since we both suffered for the last three months... whadya say about catching up..."

 

Valkyrie moved her hand downwards and Carol gasped as she moved her fingers into her jeans and began to stroke the mound of flesh above her core. 

 

She whispered hotly, "I want to... I want you so badly but Danvers, you seem tired, are you sure you are up for this? We have tomorr-"

 

Carol kissed her hard, cutting her off.

 

"Damn it, Valkyrie! I need you! Forget tomorrow... I want you now!" she panted against her lips.

 

"I want you too... so whose turn is it?" 

 

They both regarded each other suspiciously and then burst into giggles.

 

Carol slid off the sofa and pulled Valkyrie to her feet. 

 

"Let's get the coin and start flipping."

 

* * *

 

The coin was tossed and the result clear. Valkyrie stood before Carol, head lowered as the latter slipped a thin, black velvet collar around her slender neck. 

 

Carol belted the collar and gently adjusted it to her satisfaction. The golden ring in the center of the collar, stood out starkly against her lover's gleaming mocha skin. 

 

She cupped Valkyrie's chin and tilted her head up, looking into her soft dark brown eyes, glimmering with excitement.

 

"Are you ready for this?" Carol whispered and Valkyrie nodded.

 

"Good..." she rubbed her lush bottom lip with her thumb, enjoying the other woman's sharp intake of breath.

 

"What are the rules, Valkyrie?"

 

"I will obey your every command. I will not come until you give me permission... Ma'am..."

 

Her whispered words made Carol's core clench. 

 

"Instead of Ma'am, you should call me Commander."

 

Valkyrie's lips quirked and Carol narrowed her eyes at her.

 

"Are you laughing at me?"

 

"No."

 

She crooked her finger into the golden loop, gently tugging her lover's face closer to her.

 

Carol whispered sternly, "If I catch you disobeying me..." she moved her other hand to cup Valkyrie's left butt cheek, "I am going to spank this ripe ass so hard, you will not be able to sit down for a week. Am I being clear?"  

 

To emphasize her point, she squeezed hard and Valkyrie blurted out, "Yes, Ma'am, I mean, Commander!"

 

"Good girl. What is our safeword?"

 

"Bella Notte."

 

Carol smiled widely at her choice. 

 

"Alright. If at any time, you want to stop our play, say the words 'Bella Notte'."

 

"Yes, Commander." 

 

"Now strip for me... slowly..."

 

"Yes, Commander." 

 

Carol stepped back and sat down on the edge of the sofa. She spread her legs and Valkyrie moved between them. 

 

She removed her t-shirt slowly, lifting it above her head, exposing her chest and her flat stomach. Her mocha skin glimmered in the low light of the room and Carol greedily stared at her beautifully lush breasts with their dark brown nipples, erect and pouting for attention. Then she shimmied out of her khaki trousers and pulled them off her ankles.

 

Carol raked her gaze over her girlfriend's gleaming bronzed legs, taut and curved in all the right places. Then she raised her eyes back up to the delicate vee of her hips and her smooth, completely bare womanhood. 

 

"You weren't wearing any underwear?"

 

"I knew you'd come home and take them all off, so..." Valkyrie shrugged with a smirk. "I didn't see any point, Commander."

 

"That's a smart decision. Damn it, woman... you are beautiful..." she whispered reverently. "And you..." she casually grazed the top of Valkyrie's smooth mound with her fingers. "You shaved..."

 

"Yes..." she said with a stammer. "I thought it would please you, Commander."

 

Her core clenched again and she stood up quickly. Carol lightly pulled on the loop, bringing Valkyrie flush against her, enjoying the way the woman's naked curves felt pressed to her body. 

 

She lowered her hands to Valkyrie's hips and held her still. Then she looked into her slave's endlessly brown eyes, lush lips moist and pink, skin lightly flushed and chest gently heaving.

 

"You have a body of a Botticelli painting and the face of an angel and I am going to worship you with my tongue and hands..."

 

The flush deepened on Valkyrie's skin and Carol bit her ear gently, making the other woman gasp. 

 

She whispered against the soft shell of flesh, "Now I want you to go get my Barrett REC7 rifle and its cleaning kit."

 

* * *

 

Carol lounged against the back rest of the sofa, sipping on her cold beer and enjoying the sight before her. 

 

Valkyrie sat on a stool, polishing the Barrett in her lap with a rag. She was concentrating deeply on the task at hand, taking great care to rub each knob and groove. 

 

"Commander," she said, not taking her eyes of the rifle, "May I ask a question?"

 

"Go ahead.

 

"What is the point of this..." Valkyrie looked at her then. "Cleaning activity?"

 

Carol took another long swig of beer and drawled, "Well, my gun needs to be cleaned. But mostly, it is because I get mighty turned on, when a gorgeous semi-naked woman polishes my gun with enthusiasm... if you get my drift."

 

Valkyrie was wearing an all-black outfit that Carol had picked out for her: a strapless, demi-cup bra that her lush breasts were nearly spilling out of, finely netted stockings that came up to her knees and a lacy, delicate pair of crotch-less briefs that provided an excellent view of her shaved pussy, from Carol's vantage point. 

 

"In fact... my fingers are itching to stroke those pouty lips of yours but... I am patiently waiting for you to be done, baby."

 

She grinned as Valkyrie flushed hotly, seeming to understand which lips she was talking about.

 

"I am doing my best, Commander."

 

"And I can see that! Just clean the nozzle there... that's it... rub it really hard... "

 

As Valkyrie followed her instructions, Carol slowly slipped her free hand into her jeans and palmed herself. Then she gently stroked herself with one finger, through her briefs.

 

She looked back at Valkyrie, who was still cleaning the gun and paying her no attention. Carol saw one taut brown nipple peek out at her and licked her lips. 

 

She thrust her finger deep within her and then moved it upwards to play with her clit. 

 

"You got one more minute, baby." She said throatily, her breath hitching slightly as she added another finger to her feverish teasing of her clit.

 

Valkyrie looked at her then and her eyes darkened with lust as she observed Carol's hand moving in her jeans. 

 

"I want to do that, Commander."

 

"All in good time."

 

She closed her eyes, stroking herself harder and harder until finally she could take it no more.

 

Carol put her beer down and stood up. She walked over to Valkyrie and looked down at her, cupping her cheek. 

 

"That's enough polishing... for the gun. It is your turn now. Stand up please."

 

* * *

 

Carol sat on the edge of the bed and leaned across it. She gently kissed one brown nipple, the very nipple that had been impudently peeking at her from before. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes as the soft vanilla and peaches scent of Valkyrie filled her nostrils.

 

"You know, for being such a tough gal, you really have a girly choice in fragrances..."

 

Her girlfriend didn't answer her and Carol looked at her curiously. 

 

Valkyrie was lying on their bed, topless and tied spread-eagled to its four edges with Carol's military uniform ties. Thanks to her bindings, she was stretched taut and completely exposed. That was just the way Carol wanted her.

 

She lazily stroked the curve of one firm bicep, feeling the soft skin and hard flesh with her fingers. 

 

"What's the matter? Are the ties too tight?"

 

Valkyrie tried to squirm but could do nothing but move her head from side to side. She looked pleadingly at Carol with her big brown eyes.

 

"Commander, please... touch me... please..."

 

Carol smiled with pleasure at the desperate plea from her bound lover. This side of Valkyrie fascinated her. She actually wanted to be tied up and once bound, she turned into a natural submissive, eager to be touched all over and wildly aroused by being completely at someone's mercy. 

 

"I am definitely going to touch you. Over here..." she traced the aureole of a soft breast, "and here..."

 

She lowered her fingers to circle the belly button on Valkyrie's flat but soft stomach.

 

"Annnddd definitely here..." she stroked the satiny smooth, inner side of one curved thigh.

 

Her gentle caresses made Valkyrie writhe desperately. Carol watched her hungrily as she pulled on the ties binding her, her long lean body tightening and wriggling against the bed. 

 

She strained for a moment, her lithe frame taut as she tested her bonds and then fell back, exhausted because they held fast.

 

"Please, Commander. Please." 

 

"Okay, baby, let me start with... your lips." 

 

She sat on the edge of the bed and lowered her face to Valkyrie's. Carol took her lush bottom lip between her teeth and gently bit it. Valkyrie bucked upwards, so she placed her hand on her chest and gently pushed her back down.

 

Then she continued nibbling on the soft sweet lips below hers, enjoying the unique feel of her warrior woman as Valkyrie whimpered with every nibble and bite. 

 

Carol ended her nibbling by sweeping her tongue against Valkyrie's bottom lip and then capturing her mouth in a passionate kiss. Her hand drifted down to play with a lush breast as she kept kissing her mouth, finding the taste of her irresistible.

 

She finally lifted her head from Valkiyrie's swollen, strawberry pink lips and turned her attention to the breast she had been touching. 

 

"Fuck, you are beautiful..." she whispered in wonder as she squeezed the firm but soft globe in her hand.

 

"All soft and smooth but so warm and strong underneath..." 

 

Then she touched the tip of her tongue to the little brown bud at the top of the breast. Valkyrie moaned and Carol began to tease the nipple with her tongue and lips, all the while, squeezing the other breast with her other hand. 

 

She felt the little nipple pebble against her tongue and gently nipped it with the edge of her lips. 

 

Then she licked her way around the nipple, tasting the tender vanilla-tinted skin. 

 

At Valkyrie's anguished moan, Carol raised her head and looked at her. Her lover's eyes were closed tightly, head pressed back hard into the mattress.

 

"Do you like what I am doing?"

 

"Nay... I love what you are doing!! But..." 

 

"But you want more..." she said with a smirk and closed her lips over the mocha globe, sucking on it gently. 

 

Carol felt a powerful shudder pass through the flesh she was worshiping with her mouth. She lifted her head, satisfied with her work and then transferred her attention to the other breast.

 

She made slow sweet love to it, taking her time with her teeth and her tongue until a fine sheen of sweat coated Valkyrie's skin and her chest was heaving with every lick of Carol's tongue.

 

"Please, Commander, Please!"

 

Carol laughed and began to kiss her way down to Valkyrie's taut, firm abdomen. She licked her belly button and then nipped her stomach tightly with her teeth. Then she moved and knelt at the bottom of the bed.

 

She looped her hands under Valkyrie's thighs. This brought her flush against her girlfriend's warm musky womanhood and her hands on her lush backside.

 Carol gently began to lick her clit. Valkyrie was already moist, so she could taste her arousal on her tongue. Her hands moved over her behind and squeezed it gently.

 Valkyrie's response was to push herself against Carol's mouth while she gasped loudly, shaking the bed.

 "OOh Ca-Commander!" 

She licked her again and Valkyrie blindly thrust herself once again, pushing her tongue even deeper inside.

Carol moved her mouth downwards over her, kissing and nipping her nether lips lightly. Valkyrie mewled loudly and she felt a shudder pass through her.

"Hey, hey now!"

She gently bit the inner flesh on the thigh close to her face.

"You know the rules, babe, you can't come unless I say so."

 Carol raised her head and looked at Valkyrie lying before her, glorious in her naked splendor, mahogany brown eyes unfocused and wide, pink lips slightly parted. Then she met her gaze and blushed wildly, redness filling her face.

 That made her heart clench with love for this beautiful, vulnerable, warrior queen, tied up for her pleasure.

 "Valkyrie, I love you." Carol said softly. 

She whispered back with a shy smile, "I love you too, Commander..."

 Then Carol grinned devilishly, just to make her blush again. "I love the way you taste. What do you did, bathe in peaches?" 

 True to form, Valkyrie turned even redder and Carol lowered her head.

 "And I love the sounds you make when I lick you here." 

 Saying so, she slowly dragged her tongue up the length of her slit.  

 Then Carol moved her tongue to her clit and flicked it lightly. 

 "And when I lick you here."

 Valkyrie groaned, her chest heaving with each breath.

 Carol kept licking and nibbling her as she twisted her hands futilely, trying to free herself, her moans growing more desperate.

She placed her hand on Valkyrie's belly and stroked the sinfully soft skin with her fingers, making her girlfriend writhe even more.

 Then she took her clit between her lips and pinched it gently.

 With a loud keening wail, Valkyrie came in her mouth, thrusting against her as a long shudder wrecked her body. 

 Carol kept licking her throughout, helping her ride out her orgasm. She raised her head and looked at her panting girlfriend as the last tremors of her release moved through her. 

 "Did you enjoy that, honey?" 

Valkyrie sighed softly and grinned at her. "Yes, Commander, I did. Immensely."

She chuckled, sitting up on her knees.

"Good, good. I am glad you did because now... I am going to have to punish you for enjoying yourself." 

Valkyrie stared at her.

"Punish me! Whatever for!?" 

Then she widened her eyes with shock as she realized what she had done.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I didn't upload for two weeks, my bad.  
> But today's is an extra smutty chapter to make up for it.

Carol came back from the living room triumphantly.

 "I found it!"

Valkyrie smiled at her and then widened her eyes at what Carol was holding up.

 "That's... that's what you were looking for?"

 "Yup! And I've made some adjustments!"

 "Okay, how is that going to even fit! It is huge! Ca- I mean Commander!"

 "Don't worry, babe. Now take off those tiny panties."

 Carol placed the 10-inch deep purple dildo on the bedside table and began to dig around in its shelf, searching for the jar of lube. She found it and turned towards Valkyrie, who was sitting on the bed. She spread her legs and Carol knelt between them. She dipped her fingers into the jar and coated them liberally with the slick liquid, then she began to stroke Valkyrie's soft pussy with her fingers.

 "This will get you wet... so that FatBoi can slip into you, nice and easy."

Valkyrie, humming with pleasure at Carol's long slow caresses, raised an eyebrow at her. "FatBoi? Really, Commander?"

 She replied distractedly, "Yeah, babe... he's fat and he's a boy, don't overthink it...", focusing on the task before her. 

 

 

 Carol changed the tempo of her strokes by thrusting her fingers in deep, making sure to spread the lubricant everywhere.

Valkyrie gasped and then started to clench herself in time with the thrusts, whimpering softly as she tightened deliciously around Carol's fingers.

For a moment, Carol let her do so but when Valkyrie closed her eyes and moaned, she withdrew her fingers and cupped Valkyrie's cheek firmly.

"Hey, open your eyes and look at me!"

She struggled to keep a straight face as Valkyrie reluctantly did so, pouting petulantly like a child.

"You shouldn't be enjoying yourself! This is supposed to be your punishment!"

Valkyrie moistened her lips, whispering seductively, "Commander, I can't help it. The way you touch me, it doesn't really feel like a punishment."

Then she caught Carol's wrist and kissed each of her fingers.

"Please, Commander... some more...touching, please".

Carol sighed as Valkyrie gently sucked on her fingertips. Then she narrowed her eyes at her. 

"So.... you think you can distract me with that agile soft mouth of yours?"

She leaned forward and quickly kissed Valkyrie, taking her by surprise. She ravaged the soft mouth below hers, her tongue twisting passionately with her girlfriend's.

After kissing Valkyrie thoroughly, Carol lifted her head and whispered against her soft lips, "Well, it worked... but now, sweetheart... back to business..." 

She stood up and took Valkyrie's hand tugging her off the bed.

"Okay beautiful. Get into position."

She picked up the dildo and coated it generously with the lube.

Then Carol looked down at Valkyrie, who was kneeling on the bed on all fours, her luscious brown ass high in the air. She positioned the dildo and slowly eased it into Valkyrie's pussy. 

The other woman gasped and shuddered as Carol patiently thrust it deeper into her, holding  her by the hip.

"Val, talk to me. Am I hurting you? Do you need more lube?"

"Commander... its so damn biggg! Oh my...ooooo..."

"Should I take it out?" 

"No! No!" She looked back at Carol with wide eyes. "Please! Please don't!"

Carol laughed and then lowered her hand to play with her clit. She gasped loudly and then shuddered as Carol kept touching her until the dildo was completely inside her. 

"Fatboi is in position... now step off the bed. I want to take a look at you." 

Valkyrie slowly slid off the bed. She was still wearing her skimpy bra and stockings and Carol felt her grin widen at the sexy, squirmy lady before her, nibbling on her bottom lip.

"Don't you dare let go of Fatboi, you hear? Else I'll find an even bigger dildo."

Val widened her eyes but nodded silently, taking a deep breath.

Carol decided to tease her and moved closer, brushing her body against Valkyrie's. She rested her hands on her girlfriend's hips and gently rocked her hips against her.

Valkyrie trembled and she thrust her hips again, pressing them hard against the other woman's. 

"Commander..." she whispered softly, lowering her dark lashes and Carol was now overcome with lust. 

She shifted her hands to her lady's petal-soft butt cheeks and squeezed the pert, luscious curves tightly. Valkyrie whimpered and she tilted her head to gently bite a tendon in her slender neck. 

Then Carol moved her mouth to her ear lobe and then teased the soft whorl of flesh with her tongue, while her hands were busy cupping and caressing Valkyrie's backside.

She raised one hand to pinch Valkyrie's taut nipple and tease it into hardness, then squeezed the soft breast. All her touching had turned Valkyrie into a moaning, shuddering mass of need, her moans growing louder with each second.

Finally, Carol let go of her ear and peppered her jaw with kisses. 

"God in heaven, woman... I just can't get enough of you..." she whispered tightly, burying her face in Valkyrie's fragrant neck.

"I love you too, Commander..." whispered Valkyrie dreamily.

She sighed and reluctantly stepped away. 

"Alright, climb back on the bed, again on all fours." 

As Valkyrie did so, Carol opened her bedside drawer and pulled out a flat square brush with hard bristles. She tightened her grip on the handle of the brush and slapped its wooden back against her palm lightly.

Then she heard a loud gulp and looked at Valkyrie who was looking back, her eyes wide on the brush.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. Just 10 swats." 

"And then it is my turn?"

"Val honey, you forfeited your turn when you came in my mouth. Remember the rules?"

"Oh yes, I did." murmured Valkyrie.

Carol slowly moved her hand against the smooth round curve of her girlfriend's butt. 

"So soft..." she cupped one pert cheek and felt Valkyrie shudder. "And so responsive. You sure are going to feel this then."

She swung her hand back and then moved the brush forward in a quick hard stroke. It struck the soft flesh with a loud thwack and Valkyrie cried out.

The brush left a red angry imprint on the tender flesh and Carol slowly kneaded it with her fingers.

Valkyrie whimpered and she murmured, "There, there, now, only nine more..."

She moved her hand back and hit the other butt cheek hard, making Valkyrie groan again.

"How does it feel?" Carol whispered, lightly stroking the reddened cheek. 

"It hurts but... every time you smack me... the dildo moves! It is sooo deep within me... I feel so full and stretched and so... more! Commander... please...more...."

She smiled at Valkyrie's hushed words and spanked her again, this time, aiming the brush across her fleshy cheeks.

Valkyrie shuddered and then threw her head back and groaned loudly as Carol rained down two more smacks in succession.

"How many left?"

"Five more, Commander..." she murmured, her entire frame trembling, "just five more..."

"Just?" Carol said teasingly. "I thought you were enjoying this punishment."

Valkyrie looked back at her, over her shoulder. "I am! I am, Commander!" 

"Hmm... well, let's up the ante, shall we?" she pinched one red area hard, making Valkyrie squeal.

Carol moved her hand between Valkyrie's spread legs and then felt her crotch for the base of the dildo. She passed her fingers over Valkyrie's swollen mound, smiling as she felt her shiver and then found the tiny switch at the base of the dildo and flicked it on.

Valkyrie cried out in surprise as the dildo began to vibrate. 

"Commander!"

"I told you I made some adjustments!" She grinned wickedly. "Fatboi's got a little motor, capable of giving us 80 Hz. What do you think?"

Valkyrie was panting, gently swaying her hips as the vibrator hummed softly.

"Okay, I get that you like it... now back to the five." 

She raised her hand, spanking the raised ass hard and then, quickly spanked her again in a neat backhand.

Valkyrie let out a loud long wail, her hips shaking. 

"Please! Commander! Please... I can't!"

"Babe, you better control yourself coz you got two more. Here's spank no 2." 

Carol smacked her hard across the top of her butt and then pulled her hand back for the final blow. But she stopped herself, smirking because she wanted to prolong the suspense.

Sure enough, after a moment, Valkyrie looked back at her with anticipation.

"You know what, babe..." she drawled. "I want to bring you back to the edge again and... this time I want to hear you plead... plead for your release."

Valkyrie gulped hard but nodded at her and Carol smiled. 

"That's why I am going to save the last spank for the best moment."

She turned off the vibrating dildo and moved away from the bed, once again, opening the bedside cupboard to find the second adjustment. She took it out of the drawer and placed it on the bed, so she could take off her pants and underwear.

Carol straightened and then laughed because Valkyrie had turned completely, sitting back on her heels with her mouth open in shock as she stared at the object on the bed.

"Carol! Commander! Is this what I... what I think this is?"

"Yup. This one is for me..." she picked up the 8 inch camo-colored dildo and caressed it lovingly. "I am going to screw it onto the one you got inside you. And then fuck your brains out. But first..." 

"First you need to get wet..." murmured Valkyrie sultrily, swiping her tongue across her lips as she lowered her gaze to Carol's pussy.

Carol's belly tightened and she cupped Valkyrie's chin tenderly.

"And I think I need your help."

"With pleasure, Commander."

She climbed onto the bed, raising herself on her knees and spreading them wide. Valkyrie rolled onto her back and shifted, such that her head was between Carol's spread legs.

Carol could feel her warm breath wafting over her inner thigh. She gently lowered herself and then Valkyrie's hands curved around her spread thighs, caressing her skin.

"Look at the pretty pink kitty!" cooed Valkyrie and she felt herself growing warm. She lightly pinched the bare taut stomach lying before her on the bed. 

"Stop teasing me and Oooh!" 

Carol squealed as she felt a warm soft tongue teasingly lick her.

Then she closed her eyes and groaned loudly as the tongue intimately stroked her nether lips slow and hard. Valkyrie said something against her flesh, the movement of her mouth agonizing Carol even more. She felt the agile warm tongue push at her sensitized flesh and then lap at her.

"Vaal..." she moaned and the moving tongue changed its tempo, quickening and pushing deeper into her. She was dimly aware of Valkyrie's strong grip on her thighs, holding her in place as her tongue sensually tortured her crotch with its long lingering licks and short hard thrusts. 

Then Valkyrie's grip tightened and Carol opened her eyes. She felt her breath coming out in pants as Valkyrie's tongue now pushed hard against her clit. 

"That's enough!" she cried out, reluctantly moving away from her supine girlfriend's devilish tongue and scrambling off the bed. 

Carol clamped her legs together, trying to control herself from coming right there and then. Valkyrie had licked her into a state of desperate trembling need, her wet pussy throbbing with arousal.

"On your knees! Quick!" She whispered tensely and Valkyrie moved, raising her ass in the air and spreading her legs wide.

Carol cupped one pert mocha brown ass cheek and squeezed it lovingly.

"Time to make Fatboi happy..." she murmured. She lowered her hand between Valkyrie's thighs and touched her gently, feeling for the edge of the purple dildo.

Carol slowly pulled it out, eliciting a low throaty whimper from Valkyrie.

"Don't worry, baby. I am going to put it back in just a minute." She whispered as she quickly joined the two dildos together by their bases.

Then Carol slowly moved the dildo into herself, enjoying the way its silicone soft but firm length filled her swollen slick heat.  

"God! This feels so good!" She whispered, tightening her pelvic muscles around it.

 Carol gently rocked her hips, moving the dildo deeper inside her. Its hard smooth fullness had brought her right to the edge. Then she gingerly lifted Fatboi's end, lined it up between Valkyrie's thighs and slowly pushed her hips forward.

 She penetrated Valkyrie once again with Fatboi, the other woman groaning loudly as Carol pushed right into her, her hips completely pressed to Valkyrie's backside.

 "Oh god, Danvers! Shit!"

 She said teasingly, "Say hello to my little friend!"

 Valkyrie looked back at her dryly and Carol shrugged. 

 "I couldn't help it, I just had to say it."

 "I will have you know, Fatboi isn't little. Not by a long shot."

 She grinned widely. "I know, babe. Now it is time to boogie."

 Saying so, Carol moved her hips, pushing the long dildo deeper into herself and Valkyrie at the same time. They both groaned in tandem and swayed in place.

 "Shit!"

 "That's just the beginning, Val! Brace yourself!"

 She pulled back a little moving the dildo out of Val and thrust into her heavily once again, making her shudder.

 Carol set up a rhythm of rocking against Valkyrie's raised behind, pushing into her deeply and then withdrawing. Their skin rubbed hotly against each other, her thighs slapping against Valkyrie's pert backside as Carol thrust into her, again and again. 

 She bit down hard on her own lip, struggling to control herself, determined to give Valkyrie as much pleasure as she could.

 "Ohh Commander, harder, faster, please!"

 Carol's answer was to spank her hard one last time, making Valkyrie moan loudly. 

 "That's five!"

 Then Carol leaned forward, bending over Valkyrie's butt, going on all fours, her hands next to Valkyrie's. She was pressed right into her now, her breasts rubbing against Valkyrie's back, her face at the back of her neck. Her hips shallowly thrust against Valkyrie, both of them so close to their release, that she could hardly think straight.

 "You can come! Let go, baby!" She muttered harshly and then bit Valkyrie's neck gently.

 Carol felt Valkyrie gasp and then spasm wildly with a scream of pleasure. Then she let herself go, dimly aware she was shouting "Val!" as she felt her release move through her like a white-hot wave, flashes of light appearing behind her closed eyes. She kept saying Valkyrie's name like a prayer, giving herself up completely to the heady rush of her orgasm.

She finally came back to Earth, lying there heavily, trying to calm her heartbeat down, on a very soft, warm pliant body. Then Carol realized she was lying on Valkyrie. 

 

So she rolled off, face forward into the bed with a loud groan, her bones feeling like mush. She closed her eyes and just lay there quietly, her heart pounding in her chest.

After a minute, she heard a giggle. Then something soft nudged her.

"Hmmmph..." she murmured.

"Earth to Commander... you alright?"

She tiredly opened one eye, to look at Valkyrie, who was lying on her side, grinning broadly.

"I need 5 minutes. Tired."

Valkyrie shuffled closer and Carol shifted onto her side as well.

"Hey, I am the one who got stuffed by your Fatboi... why are you so tired?"

" Stuffing you was tiring and I am not as young as I used to be...." She replied groggily, closing her eyes with contentment as her hair was gently pushed away from her face.

"Erm... Danvers, you may be old but I am truly ancient as compared to you and I ain't as tired as you..."

"Had a looong day..."

Oh yes... shit, baby... and here I was making demands on your person."

She smirked. "Val, I am the one making demands, remember? I was the Boss today."

"That you were and you were fantastically masterful... so now it is time to rest and that means..."

Carol sighed loudly as Valkyrie quickly snuggled up against her, burrowing her face in Carol's neck and slipping her leg between her thighs. 

"You are going to advantage of my tiredness to cuddle me."

Valkyrie giggled, her soft warm body shaking, as she lay there pressed to Carol completely. 

 

"You think you are so damn tough, Danvers... but I know you secretly love being my snuggle  bunny, don't you?"

 

"You wish!" She exclaimed with an indelicate snort but smiled because it was true, she actually loved cuddling but never admitted it. 

 

They lay there quietly in a comfortable silence, cuddling each other. Carol took a deep breath, filling her lungs with Valkyrie's scent. She gently caressed her slender back, admiring how her soft her skin felt, stretched over firm muscle. Her fingers traced the outline of a shoulder bone and lazily drifted down to the small of Valkyrie's back. Carol absently stroked the velvety smooth hollow of her back, making Valkyrie shift in her arms, pressing her chest against Carol's. 

 

"How are you so soft all over?" She whispered against Valkyrie's hair as her hand drew a circle in the satiny skin, entranced by the way it felt against her fingers.

 

"I bathe in milk and butter."

 

"What?!"

 

"No, silly!" Valkyrie lifted her head and looked at Carol, laughter dancing in her mahogany eyes. "I use creams and loofahs all over my body."

 

"Right, pretty lady stuff. Gotcha..." murmured Carol, suddenly thinking about her fingers, made rough and hard from her mechanical work. 

 

"Hey..." Valkyrie gently kissed her cheek. "I know what you are thinking... and you should stop it. You are equally soft and smooth."

 

"Na uh... I never remember to moisturize like you do and I... well... my fingers are like sandpaper! They are so callused and dry and scratchy!"

 

"Nonsense, Danvers..." Valkyrie whispered as Carol lowered her hands to the back of her thighs. "I love the way they feel on my skin... each little movement makes me tingle..."

 

"Like this?" Carol murmured as she moved one hand to the inner-side of of her raised thigh, trailing two fingers across the exquisitely satiny skin.

 

Valkyrie gasped and then Carol moved her hand up and began to tease her pussy with gentle lazy strokes. 

 

"Too soon?" She asked solicitously as Valkyrie whimpered.

 

"No... no... please keep doing that...."

 

She gently tapped the hard little bud at the top of her pussy, making Valkyrie shudder. Then she spread her hand and thrust two fingers into Valkyrie while one finger pushed against her clit. 

 

Carol moved her fingers in and out of the slowly moistening warm pussy, all the while, still playing with the hard clit. Valkyrie was panting now, her face lying against Carol's. She could feel Valkyrie grow slick and swollen with every hard thrust of her fingers and added another finger to touch her even deeper. 

 

"Like this?" Carol murmured as she moved one hand to the inner-side of of her raised thigh, trailing two fingers across the exquisitely satiny skin.

 

"Damn it, Valkyrie..." she whispered against her cheek, "you are so responsive to my every touch. You want me to go faster?"

 

"Yes! Faster! Harder!"

 

She giggled. "Alright, alright, no need to get testy! But hold on... I just want to..."

 

Carol pulled her hand out completely and turned it to change the fingers she was using. Then she moved it back into Valkyrie, this time thrusting four fingers and increasing the tempo of her thrusts. She used her other hand to hold Valkyrie still by the side of her hips and pressed her thumb pressed hard against Val's swollen clit, making her mewl loudly.

 

"Come on, baby... just relax and let go...", She murmured.

 

Then she kissed Valkyrie hard, her tongue passionately mating with hers as she pushed her fingers against the spongy roof of flesh deep inside the wet swollen pussy. Valkyrie shuddered violently against her and came hard against Carol's still thrusting fingers, flooding her palm with her cum.

 

She let go of her mouth, needing to catch her own breath and then absently squeezed Valkyrie's ass. This made her cry out in pain and Carol sat up with a jerk.

 

"What's wrong?! What did I do?"

 

"Ooohhh..." she propped herself up on one elbow and grimaced. "It's okay, I am just still sensitive there."

 

Then it hit Carol in a flash.

 

"Oh crap! I completely forgot about the spanking! Your ass! Shit, baby! I am such a shit! Sorry, I didn't mean t-"

 

Valkyrie threw her head back and laughed. "Carol! It is alright! Don't worry so much, it just caught me by surprise, that's all!"

 

"Roll onto your stomach and let me see for myself."

 

Valkyrie sighed and did as she said, raising her ass in the air. Carol gulped hard, feeling guilt overwhelm her at the light red rectangular welts all over her curved cheeks. 

 

"Shit... Val... baby, I really hit you so hard...I... I am sorry. I went too far."

 

In a blink, Valkyrie quickly rose to her knees and cupped her cheeks. Carol gazed into her brown eyes as she said firmly, "Carol Susan Jane Danvers. You did not go too far. I broke the rules and needed to be spanked. If you were hurting me, I would have used our safeword and stopped our play. But you didn't hurt me. I enjoyed it. A lot. So don't you dare feel guilty for being my domme, you hear me?"

 

She nodded. 

 

Then Valkyrie wrapped her arms around her and hugged tightly. Carol rested her head on her shoulder and sighed.  

"You silly goose, I am not made of glass... it is all part of the game of love... you are one of the best dommes I've ever had and I love everything we do together. You don't have a mean bone in your body and wouldn't ever hurt me that way. I trust you with that."

"Yeah, I guess..." 

She pulled back and kissed her nose softly, whispering, "I love you, Carol."

 

"I love you too, Valkyrie." Carol said, swallowing hard, trying to get rid of the lump in her throat. Hugging always made her emotional.

 

Valkyrie let her go and moved off the bed. 

 

"I am going to go clean myself up a bit and then it is bed time for the both of us."

 

Carol watched her disappear into the bathroom and exhaled deeply. She stood up and began to make the bed, opening their downy quilt and shaking it out. Then she fluffed the pillows and folded the comforter, placing it on a nearby chair. Finally she picked up their strewn clothes and threw them into the waste basket. 

 

She heard a loud yawn and turned to see Valkyrie standing nude in the doorway, stretching herself luxuriously 

 

"Now I am exhausted! You have finally worn me out, babe." She said with a grin, as she opened the closet.

 

Carol went to the bathroom, washed herself and returned, to find Valkyrie in bed, burrowed snugly under the quilt. She opened the bedside drawer and pulled out a bottle of moisturizing lotion. Then she climbed up onto the bed and lifted the quilt, moving it off Valkyrie.

 

"Hold on, don't sleep yet. I got to do something."

 

"What..." murmured Valkyrie sleepily, blinking up at her.

 

"The play's not over yet." She pushed the edge of Valkyrie's nightshirt right up to her waist, exposing her backside.

 

Valkyrie watched her curiously but stayed silent. 

 

She picked up the bottle of moisturizing lotion and squeezed some cream onto her fingers. Then she tenderly massaged the cream into a red square of skin. 

Valkyrie closed her eyes and sighed with pleasure. 

"Babe... you don't have to...."

"But I want to." she bent and kissed the top of one pert cheek, "If I am a good domme, I got to take care of my sub after our lovemaking."

Carol moved her lips to the other reddened cheek, kissing the soft flesh as her fingers gently soothed the welts with cream.

Valkyrie made a soft noise in her throat and she looked up with concern, moving her fingers away.

"What's the matter? Does it hurt too much? Should I stop?"

Valkyrie opened one eye and glared at her. "Don't you dare, Danvers."

She smirked and resumed her massaging, making sure to moisturize every inch of reddened skin as gently as she could. 

After a minute or two of silence, Carol whispered, "I know it is too late today for the surprise but I know that you made a cake for me! I have the day off tomorrow, so we can eat it together... on a picnic, if you'd like?"

When she didn't get an answer, she looked down and smiled at Valkyrie, fast asleep, her long thick lashes dark on her cheek.

Carol lay down slowly, taking care not to disturb her and pulled the quilt over them, making sure to cover the sleeping Valkyrie.

 

"Night, night, sweetheart." She whispered, pressing a small kiss to her forehead. "Tomorrow, I'll let you have your turn, alright. Coz I still feel guilty and because I love you."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story's not done yet. Valkyrie's turn next :P


	3. Chapter 3

 

**The next day**

 

Valkyrie carefully adjusted the dials on the auto-tuner section of her Persei 6000. She twisted it a little too much to the right and winced as a high-pitched shriek filled the room.

 

She quickly turned it off and smiled as Carol shouted, "Val! Why are you fiddling with that death ray machine?"

 

"Babe...", she said patiently, "It is not a death ray machine. It is a very advanced signal receiver that I am trying to use, to pick up a signal from your home planet."

 

Carol poked her head out of their bedroom.

 

"Why... what are you trying to listen to? That's coming from Earth?"

 

"Ssh... it's a surprise. Now get dressed quickly, woman!"

 

Carol disappeared and Valkyrie continued with her fiddling, concentrating on the dials before her. Finally she found the right frequency and stood up, satisfied.

 

"There! Now all that's left is..."

 

Then she sighed with pleasure because Carol had emerged from the bedroom.

 

Valkyrie took two steps towards her, drinking in the sight of her golden-haired woman wearing nothing but a firetruck-red apron and gym socks,.

 

Carol shuffled awkwardly from one foot to the other, her face flushed.

 

"This is not an outfit by any standards!"

 

She placed her finger on Carol's lips and silently studied her, admiring the way the apron clung to the curve of her breasts, her flat stomach and narrow hips, while its tie around her neck, highlighted her lean strong frame and shoulders.

 

"Beg to differ, soldier." Valkyrie murmured throatily, trailing her finger over a muscled arm. "You look ravishing in this color. Now stand at attention!"

 

Carol huffed at her but obeyed and stood absolutely straight. Valkyrie circled her slowly, greedily taking in every inch of bare golden flesh, exposed by the meager apron that barely covered her.

 

She stood behind Carol and stroked the skin between her shoulder blades. Then Valkyrie trailed her fingers down, over a smooth golden back, to caress the hollow of flesh above her curved butt.

 

Carol sighed but didn't say a word or move an inch. So Valkyrie idly played with the knot of the apron's lower broad straps and then leaned forward, pressing herself against Carol's back.

 

She bit her neck gently and then licked the bite with her tongue. This time, Carol shuddered and Valkyrie looped her arm around her waist, holding her tightly in place.

 

"I missed you so much, Carol..." she kissed the side of her temple. "So much so, that I took a bottle of your strong terran deodorant to keep me company in space."

 

"Is it too strong? Should I stop wearing it?" whispered Carol, trembling slightly as Valkyrie teased her nipple through the apron.

 

She laid her head on her girlfriend's shoulder and sighed. "No, you silly girl. It was strong enough for me to pretend that you were there with me but just not in the room. Strong enough to help me delude myself, I guess."

 

Carol whispered cheekily, "Maybe next time, don't travel so far into deep space, so far that I can't even come visit you." 

 

Valkyrie grinned and pinched her soft breast, making her squeal.

 

"You've got quite a mouth on you, Danvers. Let's put it to good use."

 

She neatly turned Carol around and pressed her lips to hers, while her hands wound into her luxurious mane of hair. Valkyrie drew her lush bottom lip into her mouth and nibbled on it gently, making Carol whimper. She took her time teasing Carol's soft mouth, the younger woman moaning and squirming against her until she finally let her lips go and and leaned sideways to turn on the Persei.

 

A gentle, lilting, piano melody filled the house and Carol gasped with pleasure.

 

"Why! I can't believe it! Debussy!! Val! This music !? How are you playing this?" 

 

"The Persei 6000 can pick up radio signals from 0.00010 light years away. I bought it from a travelling peddler on my trip and fiddled with it a lot, to make it work. Then I found this Earth radio station, WSR K Klassics that plays only... what did you call it? Classical music." 

 

"But! This song! How is this very song playing?"

 

She smirked. "The station plays such music from a terran storage device on a loop. I simply configured the signal using the Persei, to skip to this song or rather, this piece of music..." 

 

Valkyrie moved towards the device. "If you'd prefer another song, Commander, I can change the tra-"

 

Carol caught her hands quickly. "No, no, please! I want to hear this piece. Please."

 

"Very well then." She bowed from the waist. "Commander, may I have this dance?"

 

Carol giggled cutely. "Are you serious?"

 

"Yes! I want to dance with you!" 

 

She pulled Carol into her arms, placing one hand on her hip and the other on Carol's shoulder. Then Valkyrie turned slowly in a circle and they began to move in time with the music. She was being very mindful not to step on her partner's toes as she led Carol in the dance, slowly moving around the room. They swayed together, turning neatly at the corner of the sofa.

 

The rain poured down hard outside but she could hear nothing but the soothing music echo in her mind and she instinctively let the soft melody guide her steps as they gazed wordlessly into each other's eyes and moved in tandem. 

 

As the music reached a crescendo, Valkyrie twirled Carol once and then once again, enjoying the way the blonde laughed loudly with joy. She then caught her by the waist and raised her lightly in the air.

 

"Val! Put me down!" squealed Carol and she lowered her slowly back to the ground, making sure to brush her body against Carol's. 

 

Then the music stopped and they could hear the tape rewinding.

 

"Do you want to play another song?" she asked Carol who simply shook her head. 

 

Valkyrie placed her hands on Carol's shoulders and they both swayed together in one place for a long moment as the same lilting tune began to replay.

 

"I can't believe..." whispered Carol shyly. "That you still remember this song."

 

She smiled and whispered back, "Remember? How could I forget? This song was playing when we first kissed."

 

"Yes... on Neptune... when we worked together for that salvage mission."

 

Valkyrie looked at her girlfriend. "I remember it so clearly. One of Neptune's many moons had burst from overheating... the air was filled with toxic gas and I was a contractor working on the clearing operation." 

 

She touched her forehead to Carol's and continued, "You were the tough terran Captain, assigned as overseer by the Neptunian government. And you were always checking me out..."

 

"I was not!" objected Carol hotly and Valkyrie laughed. 

 

"Yes, you were, Danvers! I had noticed you giving me long sideways glances and lingering stares and you would quickly look away if I looked at you."

 

"Okay..." muttered Carol. "Maybe I was... you... you are very beautiful... I had never seen someone like you. Still haven't." 

 

Valkyrie kissed her cheek softly and nuzzled her face.

 

"I know. I am exceptionally beautiful."

 

Carol laughed and she said mirthfully, "Your silent staring scared me a little at first... along with your no nonsense attitude and briskness."

 

Carol sighed. "I know I am rude. Most of the crew had hated me." 

 

She pushed her blonde hair back from her face tenderly. "They were lazy assholes and you made them work and work well." 

 

Carol smiled at her. "You were the only one who had ever listened to me... and at first, I had thought that you would give me the most trouble."

 

They moved around the room together and then she drawled, "Normally, my darling, I would. Coz I am the troublemaker in most situations but you... I respected you...and the more I came to know you... the more I started liking you."

 

"Then came the day when the containment radar alarm went off in quadrant C."

 

"Yeah! And no one was willing to go check it out because of the rate of contamination. But you! You were determined to see what had happened and was crazily heading out on your own! To this unmanned desolate quadrant, irrespective of whether we were coming or not! I had admired your guts but truth be told... I had to go with you, I hadn't wanted anything to happen to you. I had already grown attached to you."

 

Carol smiled and moved closer to her.

 

"And so we flew off together, fixed the alarm and then stayed behind to watch the new moon rising."

 

Valkyrie looped her arms around Carol's neck and they began to sway together like that slowly.

 

"On top of a small green hill, watching the giant orb fill that grey clear sky... and you sitting beside me. I remember looking at you and marveling at how your eyes were the same color as that new moon... beautifully blue and bright with specks of gold in them..."

 

Carol flushed and she rested her face against her soft cheek.

 

"I know you get embarrassed by praise easily, darling but that's the truth. I had just wanted to lose myself in the sparkling sea of your eyes... and I..."

 

She whispered against Carol's soft lips, "I wanted to kiss you so damn badly... but..."

 

"But you didn't want to frighten me..."

 

"I didn't know if you liked me the way I liked you. I didn't want to risk our friendship. I treasured it too much."

 

"So then... you mentioned that in Neptune, it is a custom to dance during the full moon and asked me to show you how people dance on earth!"

 

Valkyrie burst into laughter. "That was so corny, even to my ears! I was cringing at my lame attempt to seduce you!"

 

"Well..." Carol said with a small smile. "It worked, didn't it? The only song I had on my receiver unit was "Claire De Lune" by Debussy, I played it, I showed you the waltz, we started dancing and suddenly... I couldn't breathe from being so close to you. You were in my arms, you were holding me, it felt so perfect and so right. And then you kissed me..."

 

"Only because of the look in your big beautiful eyes. Silently pleading and curious. So I took a chance." She said simply with a shrug. 

 

"You kissed me so softly and slowly... it felt like my first kiss ever." Carol whispered.

 

"You were so shy! And nervous! I just couldn't get enough of your trembling, lush mouth but I felt I had to hold myself back, see if you were alright with what I was doing. I feared that I had forced you to kiss me and you didn't really want to but wasn't saying anything because it would make things awkward and then... "

 

She sighed and nuzzled Carol's face. "And then your body melted against me and you moaned. I was so relieved." 

 

"I had never kissed a woman before." whispered Carol with a blush. "Hell! I had never even danced with one like before! I was so damn insecure because I didn't know what to do but you felt so damn good and so soft and... you were this sophisticated exotic warrior lady and I was a flat, boney country bumpkin terran....You were way out of my league and I wondered why the hell is this beautiful woman kissing me."

 

She caught Carol by the chin and whispered, "I have been with a lot of men and women over the centuries but you! I'd never met such an intriguing woman of contrasts. So strong and lithe but so delicate in my arms, especially when I touched your tongue with mine. So soft and feminine underneath your tough demeanor. It just made me fall in love with you even more. Plus your throaty little moans as I kissed your soft mouth... I just wanted to rip that ugly green jumpsuit off you and lick you all over, just to see how much I could make you moan. I thought I was the seducer but you... you, my sweet angelic Captain, you seduced me..."

 

Carol turned even redder and Valkyrie laughed.

 

"You are so bad at accepting compliments, my love. Why? Don't terrans compliment each other?"

 

"They do but... I don't really fit the Earth's ideal of delicate and womanly. I am too boyish and tough. No one ever told me they found me feminine or delicate or..."

 

Valkyrie pressed her lips to Carol's forehead softly and then moved them down to her nose. 

 

"Terrans, be idiots..." she whispered fiercely, hugging Carol close. "You are a very desirable, attractive woman, who is a mechanical genius, a damn good pilot and fight off a horde of pirates. I saw that for myself in Klutche... remember the dingy watering hole where we went to buy spare parts?"

 

She felt Carol tense. "Those jackasses! They were hooting and jeering at you! I couldn't bear it! I had to do something!"

 

Valkyrie smiled. "Normally, I ignore such idiots because I get that reaction a lot... but you! You just charged forward and kicked their asses! And cleared the bar!"

 

"And got us evicted for starting a fight!" Carol said with a laugh. 

 

"Yeah but it was worth it... I was so wet after that fight... so wet for you..."

 

"Val!"

 

"Seriously, Danvers..." She leaned back and smirked at her girlfriend. "Again, I was horrified at my own cheesiness but I had never seen a terran stand up for an alien before... especially one like me, an old soldier... and we had just started dating... I was touched and damn turned on..."

 

"That was a month after our kiss, a month since we had been dating and you were taking things so slow. We hadn't slept together. Just a lot of heavy petting."

 

She quirked an eyebrow at Carol. "If I remember correctly, you liked my heavy petting."

 

Carol snorted. "Valkyrie, you were such a tease! You would kiss me so passionately, use your tongue and hands all over my chest but never below the belt and then leave me with a cool "Goodnight". I was going mad with desire!"

 

"I had to take things slow, you were a virgin..." she said primly and then burst into laughter at Carol's scowl.

 

"I had never been with a woman but that did not make me a virgin!"

 

"Oh alright, tough girl!" She stroked her soft hair, pushing it back from her face. "But after that bar fight..." 

 

"Yeah." whispered Carol. "That was... some night, huh? Finally, you didn't have to hold back for me anymore."

 

Valkyrie gently held her neck in one hand and tilted her face up with her fingers. "You were well worth the wait, my darling Captain. Even more so. You are truly out of this world, Carol Susan Danvers." 

 

"Why are you middle naming me?" 

 

"Because when I use your full name, then you listen to me. Instead of using your soft little mouth to argue with me." 

 

"That is not true, Valkyrie! I-"

 

She cut Carol off by taking said little mouth, moving her lips over hers slowly and softly, kissing her tenderly. Valkyrie tilted her face to deepen the kiss, sliding her tongue into Carol's warm mouth. While her one hand held Carol's chin still for her kiss, she slid her other hand under the apron and upwards, to cup one pert breast.

 

Carol gasped against her lips but she held her firm and kept kissing her, while her hand squeezed the smooth supple globe. She rubbed her thumb against the little nipple, flicking it back and forth, feeling it harden against her finger. Then she pinched it lightly, making Carol whimper. 

 

"Val... Val..." she murmured softly and Valkyrie let go of her mouth but lingered on her lips, nibbling on them lightly as she slid her other hand under the apron as well and began to play with Carol's other breast.

 

"Woman, you were made for loving." She whispered against petal-soft quivering lips, her hands relentlessly cupping and squeezing the lush orbs of flesh below the apron. She had teased both nipples into hard little points, that pushed against her hands impudently. 

 

Then Valkyrie moved her hands away and clasped Carol by the shoulders. She slowly rubbed her body against Carol's, groaning at the way the other woman's erect nipples felt against her chest, the soft apron between them just adding to the delicious friction. 

 

Carol shuddered and whispered faintly, "Are you sure you are dominating me?" 

 

"Sweetie, that's a funny question." She moved her hands slowly down Carol's back and cupped her soft butt, pulling her hard against her own body.

 

"Well..." Carol swallowed visibly as her fingers began to caress her backside tenderly. "Well.. it is because... you just keep touching me but.." 

 

Valkyrie lightly nipped her shoulder bone, making Carol stop mid-sentence to moan.

 

"But?"

 

"But..." she continued on a whisper. "But you don't seem to be... dominating me as such." 

 

Valkyrie leaned back and looked into Carol's clear bright blue eyes. She couldn't help but smirk at the look of curiosity and impatience in their blue depths.

 

"So direct, Captain... relax, all will come to you in good time. Before one feasts, one must first have an appetizer."

 

She emphasized her point by squeezing one taut butt cheek.

 

"Appetizer?!" gasped Carol, staring at her wide eyed.

 

"Yes, how do you humans put it? Amuse-Bouche, canapes... But I think finger food best describes what I am going to do next!" She whispered, keeping one hand on her Carol's hip and sliding the other one down to her crotch. 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

To Valkyrie's surprise, once her fingers slid behind the apron, they came up against smooth satiny cloth and she exclaimed, "Danvers, are you wearing underwear?!"

 

Carol said guiltily, "Yeah. Well. I... I didn't want to come out completely naked, so..."

 

"You aren't completely naked, you are wearing socks! And I thought we agreed on no underwear! Wait a minute...your ass is bare! How is this possible?" 

 

She flushed and lowered her gaze. 

 

" I...erm...I am wearing... the stringy underwear... you can't see it coz... god... the string is up my... Val!"

 

Her ears turned red and Valkyrie grinned from ear to ear. 

 

"You devious little minx! You wore a g-string! Wow, Carol! This is a first! Turn around, let me see!" 

 

Carol turned and Valkyrie undid the knot of the apron's straps on her back. Now she could know see a thin strip of beige cloth, nearly the color of Carol's skin, at the top of her hips. She followed the string, leading down from the strip with her fingers, feeling its length as it disappeared between her butt's cheeks.

 

"Take it off now, young lady!"

 

Carol gulped but did as she said and shimmied her hips, pulling the underwear off from under the apron. She wouldn't meet Valkyrie's gaze but just stood there, head lowered, clutching the thin scrap of cloth.

 

Valkyrie took the g-string from her hands and studied it. 

 

"Yes, this will do nicely." 

 

She could see one blue eye peeking at her from the curtain of blonde hair covering Carol's face. 

 

"So Captain, you directly disobeyed me by wearing underwear and then sneakily tried to hide it from me. Well, now I am going to have to punish you."

 

"By spanking me?" murmured Carol.

 

"Nope. Turn around and put your hands behind your back."

 

Valkyrie tied Carol's wrists together using the g-string, being careful to make sure that the knot wasn't too tight. 

 

"For being a bad little soldier, your touching privileges have been revoked. And..." she pulled out her kerchief from her pocket and folded it into a neat rectangle while Carol looked back at her with wide eyes.

 

"And you don't get to see what I am going to do to you either." 

 

She tied the kerchief around Carol's eyes and knotted it lightly at the back of her head. 

 

Then Valkyrie moved in front of her and clasped her by the shoulders.

 

She whispered firmly, "Can you move your fingers?"

 

"Yes." 

 

"Are your bindings too tight? The one behind your head? The one on your wrists?" 

 

"No, it all feels good." 

 

"Great. You know the safe word. Wanna use it?"

 

"No..." 

 

"Are you frightened by all this, baby?" She cupped the other woman's chin gently. "I am not going to hurt you, baby. But if you are frightened, tell me and I will untie you."

 

"Val, I am not scared... actually... I am a little excited...okay, more than a little..." whispered Carol.

 

Her shyly whispered words and the way she was nibbling on her bottom lip, filled Valkyrie with joy. She quickly pulled her into her arms and hugged her tightly.

 

"Now I am going to feel you up, Captain and all you can do is stand still and use that pretty mouth to make appropriate noises."

 

"Yes, ma'am."

 

Then she moved her hand back under the apron's front and palmed Carol's bare pussy, making sure to press her fingers against her labia. Carol moaned and jerked her hips but Valkyrie didn't appease her, she just started to stroke her slowly with the tip of one finger, which made Carol squirm even more.

 

"Easy, Captain." Valkyrie whispered absently, concentrating on what her fingers were doing. She just kept teasing Carol's pussy, not penetrating her but just trailing her fingers up and down its length, stroking the pouty nether lips slowly. Her other hand squeezed one satiny-soft butt cheek.

 

Carol trembled but held still and Valkyrie whispered gently, "Tell me what you feel."

 

"Your fingers. They! I want them to touch me, like really touch me!" 

 

"Sweetie, I didn't get you off yesterday. The way I wanted to. That's what I'm going to do today. Do you like what my fingers are doing?"

 

"Yes! Yes, please don't stop!"

 

She slowed her stroking, making Carol whimper. 

 

"Don't worry, I have no intention of stopping. I am going to touch you a lot, not only here but also... here...."

 

Valkyrie's other hand slowly dipped into the crevice between her cheeks and then withdrew quickly.

 

"Is that alright with you?"

 

"Yes!"

 

Valkyrie chuckled lightly. "Good girl. Okay, now..." 

 

She looked around, thinking hard. "So I want to touch you from both sides... but I want you to be comfortable and... we need to sit down, so that I can pay you the attention that you need. Where should... we...".

 

Then she looked at the long sofa and smirked. 

 

"Come on, honey. Let's sit down." 

 

She let Carol carefully to the sofa and helped her sit down, such that Carol kneeling sideways on the sofa, her head facing the armrest. 

 

Valkyrie then sat down behind her. She wrapped her arms around Carol's torso and rested her chin on her shoulder. She held Carol like that, sighing with contentment. 

 

"Val?" 

 

"Sorry, I just got distracted. Spread your legs a little more... that's it... just right... now I can..."

 

Valkyrie's fingers teased the top of Carol's mound, gently pushing into her flesh.  Carol moaned and rocked gently against them.

 

"Easy does it..." she crooned soothingly as she moved her fingers carefully, rubbing and pushing against the soft moist flesh.

 

"You are so soft down here..." she whispered. Then she lowered her fingers, rubbing Carol intimately. Her pussy began to swell and moisten around her fingers with every stroke. 

 

"Shit, Val!"

 

"Now Captain, no language!" She said with a grin and slowly pulled Carol back hard against her, making the other woman gasp. She tightened her grip around Carol's stomach and bit her ear gently in warning. "I know your hot little mouth likes to get dirty but I do not want a single bad word from you!" 

 

"But... why...." whispered Carol tightly, her chest heaving as Valkyrie thrust two fingers deep into her.

 

"Just because... I know you find it difficult to control your language. You get to swear when I say you can swear, Danvers. Else... no finger food for you." 

 

Saying so, she took out her fingers and Carol whimpered, "No, please, Val! I will be good!"

 

"That's my girl." She patted her stomach lightly, while her other hand returned to Carol's pussy. With three fingers thrusting into her steadily, Carol was soon whimpering, shuddering hard as Valkyrie continued to fuck her with her fingers.

 

"Wow, I am really enjoying you like this, Captain. And you are still so wet and slick!"

 

"Vaaal!" Carol exclaimed and Valkyrie kissed her neck.

 

"What do you want, sweetie? Tell me."

 

"Harder! Faster! More!"

 

"Alright, time to tease your cute tushy."

 

She let go of Carol's stomach and moved her hand to cup one taut round butt cheek firmly.

 

"Now... be still... let me get up and arrange the cushions."

 

She quickly stood and fluffed up the cushions in front of Carol. 

 

"Okay, lean forward, I got you... don't worry..."

 

She helped Carol bend forward, laying her chest down on the pillows, while resting her head on the armrest. Then Valkyrie picked up the jar of lube from the coffee table and scooped some of the slick liquid out with her fingers, coating them generously and then turned back to her girlfriend. 

 

From her vantage point, she had an excellent view: Carol's lightly tanned, curvy but firm backside, the long lean line of her back and her billowy blonde hair. 

 

She sighed with pleasure and then couldn't resist lowering her lips, to softly nip the fleshy curve of one cheek. Carol squealed, so she licked the bit soothingly with her tongue. 

 

"Now honey, if it hurts, if anything discomforts you, you need to tell me, alright."

 

"Yes. I will."

 

She kept her lips on the satiny smooth flesh as she moved her finger into the warm soft crevice between Carol's butt cheeks. Her finger found the little puckered ring and then tapped it gently. 

 

Carol trembled but stayed silent, so Valkyrie rubbed the pink rosette of flesh carefully, coating it generously with lube. Then she gently pushed at the little whorl with just the tip of her finger, feeling it give way a little.

 

Carol clenched her ass in reaction, so she patted her butt lightly.

 

"Baby, you have to relax. Do not tighten yourself. It will just hurt you. Trust me, alright."

 

"I do, Val, I do. It is just..." 

 

Taking advantage of her distraction, Val gently pushed her finger tip forward. Carol gasped and she pulled it out quickly. 

 

"Did that hurt?" 

 

"No! No, it felt wonderful! More please!"

 

She trailed her finger down the line of her crevice and then up again slowly. Carol shuddered and then Val, once again, pushed her finger into her. This time, her finger went in deeper, right till the knuckle. She slowly pulled it out and then pushed it back in, feeling the flesh clench and loosen with every to and fro motion. Then she pushed her finger completely into Carol and heard the other women moan. 

 

Valkyrie moved her other hand between Carol's legs, to gently touch her moist, warm womanhood. She trailed her fingers across its length and then slowly pinched her clit between her fingers. Carol moaned loudly and so she decided to get comfortable. 

 

She leaned forward, resting her face on Carol's backside. Then she continued tapping against the little bud and circling it carefully with her fingertips, feeling the flesh moisten around them as she kept teasing the little clit. 

 

"Shit, Danvers, you are getting so wet...."

 

Her girlfriend just whimpered, so she pressed a soft kiss to her butt and raised her head. She removed her fingers from Carol, smiling at the blonde' sigh of disappointment. 

 

"Don't worry baby, I've had enough finger food. Time for some tasting."

 

Valkyrie stood up and lowered herself back to the sofa, this time lying on her back. She scooted between Carol's spread legs and looped her hands around the other woman's thighs. 

 

Reaching upward, she slowly touched the tip of her tongue to Carol's glistening pink swollen lips, tasting her musky slick arousal. 

 

Carol cried out and she immediately patted one silken thigh in comfort. 

 

"There, there now. No more teasing." 

 

"But... but..." Valkyrie saw her swallow hard. "I am not trying to be difficult but... but please don't stop."

 

"My sweet sweet Captain... I am not going to stop. Until you tell me to." 

 

Valkyrie tightened her grip around Carol's thighs and gently pulled her hips down. Carol squirmed but lowered herself, such that she was now sitting on Val's face. 

 

"I hope I am not smothering you with my giant-"

 

Before she could complete her sentence, Val pinched her thigh hard, making her squeal. 

 

"That's enough lip out of you, young lady! Now sit still and let me lick!" 

 

She trailed her tongue along the edge of Carol's nether lips, up and down, feeling the other woman shudder against her. Then she pushed her tongue upwards and began to lick around her swollen clit. Carol let out a loud moan and Valkyrie dug her fingers into her thighs, holding her hips in place, so she could keep licking her.

 

She tapped the little bud with the tip of her tongue and then carefully took one soft swollen lip between her lips. At the same time, she moved her left lubed-up hand back to Carol's butt and thrust one finger into her ass. 

 

Carol rocked against her face but she didn't stop using her mouth. She began to time her finger thrusting with her licks, every time she pushed into Carol with her finger, her tongue pushed up against her clit as well. Her mouth was coated generously with Carol's arousal, that leaked from her swollen pussy, tightening with each thrust of her tongue.

 

"Val... Val... Vallll pleassee!!!" Carol moaned and tightened her ass around Val's moving finger. 

 

Her mouth was too occupied to actually reply, so she just pushed another finger into Carol, making the other woman cry out heavily. 

 

"Val, please.... please! Let me come!"

 

She smiled, inexplicably pleased by her tough girl's desperate plea, her lean body trembling with the need to let go. 

 

"Val..." Carol said with a heavy sigh and she could tease her no more. 

 

"Baby..." she whispered against Carol's pussy, softly kissing it. "You can come any time you want..."

 

"Please... please Val..." Carol said raggedly and she gently nibbled on Carol's swollen tight little clit, squeezing it gently. She felt Carol tremble and then moved her fingers moved within her, gently sucking on her clit at the same time.

 

Carol tensed, groaning loudly and then shuddered heavily as she came against her mouth. Val gently rubbed her backside, letting her ride out her release. Carol went limp and she gently rolled her sideways and sat up. She quickly undid the blindfold and the g-string around her wrists. 

 

Valkyrie caught her wrists in her hands and began to rub them slowly with her fingers. Carol just lay there, chest heaving, her face covered by a cloud of tousled golden hair.

 

She continued rubbing the delicate firm flesh and then looked up as Carol yowled loudly like a cat.

 

"What's the matter, baby?" She said with a smirk, watching with admiration as Carol stretched her lithe frame languorously. 

 

"That was..." One blue eye peeked at Valkyrie shyly from between her hair. "That was... indescribable...it was... your fingers, your mouth..." 

 

Carol slowly sat up, eyes lowered, nibbling on her lips. Valkyrie smiled and tenderly pushed her hair back from her face. 

 

"I'm happy I could please you, my Captain..." she murmured, enjoying her normally tough girlfriend's bashfulness. 

 

"Please me?!" 

 

Without warning, she was enveloped in a fierce hug, Carol burying her face in her neck. 

 

"I don't know what to say... except... I don't say it enough but I love you..." Carol whispered, her arms tightening around her torso. "And I am not good at saying things, I've never been good at.., at.. telling you how I feel... how lucky I am to have you..."

 

"Hey, hey!" She leaned back and cupped Carol's face. Looking into soft clear blue eyes, Val murmured, "Sweetheart, where is all this coming from? And I have to say, I am just as lucky to have you..."

 

Carol's eyes shimmered and her mouth slowly stretched into a smile. "I just missed you, that's all... and when I am along, I say all shit to myself and I guess, I just lost it a little back there and that's why I am babbling nonsense."

 

Val touched her forehead to hers and whispered, "Carol Susan Danvers... I missed you too and I love your slow shy babbling nonsense... I love you, Danvers..." She pressed her lips to Carol's in a feather-soft kiss. 

 

Carol gently kissed her back, murmuring against her lips, "I love you, Valkyrie... my heart is eternally at your service..."

 

Valkyrie smiled and nuzzled her face. "You know just what to say to make a girl's knees weak..." She leaned sideways and tumbled to the sofa, pulling Carol with her. 

 

She shifted her leg, moving it between Carol's thighs. "Let's just cuddle quietly for a while... no grumbling, Captain..."

 

"Just a little while... I got some repair work to do...got to get up soon..." Carol murmured lazily and Valkyrie scowled. Her last thought before drifting into unconsciousness, was of how to to prevent Carol from working.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

The sofa was so soft and so comfortable. Valkyrie snuggled up against it and then realized that something was missing. She sat up and looked around.

_Why the hell am I alone on this sofa?_

"Carol!" She yelled threateningly but there was no answer.

Val pushed herself off the sofa and stretched luxuriously.

"Carol! Baby, where are you?" She called out again. There was still no answer. She looked at the key stand by the door. 

"Her bike keys are still here, so she hasn't gone anywhere... wait... could she be..."

Val strode out of the living room and into the kitchen. She opened the kitchen door and stepped into the backyard. Which was more a long narrow lane that led down to their open-roofed garage. It housed Carol's bike, her tools and her spare parts collection.

_If my suspicions are correct, my mechanical minded girlfriend is out here, tinkering away on her beloved piles of mechanical junk._

The sound of terran rock music reached her ears as she neared the garage. She placed her hand on the door and quietly pushed it open.

Sure enough, there was Carol, staring down a chrome engine sitting on the table before her, with a giant wrench in one hand.

Valkyrie opened her mouth to say something and then some instinct made her shut it. Carol moved closer to the table and started to loosen the bolts of the engine. She watched Carol's arm work up and down, her tight bicep tensing as she turned the bolt and a heady rush of arousal surged through her.

The rain had finally stopped, so the air was hot and humid. 

A fine sheen of sweat covered Carol's face and neck, making her crew-neck shirt stick to her skin. Then she straightened and pushed her hair back from her forehead with her other arm.

"Damn... it is hot in here..." she muttered and put the wrench down. She dug her hands in her jeans, seemingly searching for something and then pulled out a thin black band.

She raised her arms and tied her hair back with the band, the movement making her shirt tighten beautifully over her breasts, her nipples budding into little peaks against the thin fabric.

Val covered her mouth quickly, to suppress her moan of lust.

_Danvers! You sexy beast, you aren't wearing a bra! All that's left is for you to bend over! Something fall now!_

Unfortunately, nothing in the garage fell and so Carol resumed her work.

Val leaned against the doorway and just silently watched Carol loosen two more bolts, flexing her biceps as she turned the wrench.

_That's it, hot stuff, work that wrench!_

When all the bolts lay on the table, she lifted away the plate covering the engine and placed it carefully on the table. The engine was a mass of translucent valves and tubes, moving in and out of two giant cylindrical vessels which were situated below a pulsating red crystal.

Valkyrie shifted in place, trying to remain as quiet as possible. Carol was now leaning forward, peering closely at the engine. Her brow was slick with sweat. Valkyrie watched as she raised one hand to absently wipe her brow. Then she made a noise of irritation in her throat and quickly tugged up her t-shirt, gathering it and lifting the folded material to dab at her chin and neck.

Valkyrie felt her belly quiver with arousal as the t-shirt moved up her body, exposing the flat, firm lower half of her stomach with her little innie belly button peeking impudently at her.

"Now this is a view..." she whispered distractedly, looking her fill as her fingers itched to caress the taut golden skin of the lightly muscled abdomen bared to her eyes, itched to trace fine hip bones pushing against the waistband of her jeans.

Then Carol straightened her shirt, pulling it back down over her hips and Val scowled.

_Think, Valkyrie, think! Can I make it hotter in here? If it gets very hot, then Carol will be forced to take off her shirt! Oh no... wait, this is Captain Carol Danvers, she's got that terran sense of modesty, she would rather burn than be comfortable..._

Carol turned away from her and then lowered herself to the floor, squatting on her heels. She began to dig around in the toolbox, noisily shifting things around.

Valkyrie nearly whistled with approval.The new position highlighted the firm roundness of her ass, lovingly hugged by snug denim fabric. Her jeans dipped along her back, exposing an arc of golden soft skin and the beginning of the line of her ass.

_Well, well, well... just when I thought I could leave the good Captain alone... that ass pulls me back in..._ Val thought wryly. _And for once, she's not wearing underwear..._

A little jolt passed through her as Carol shifted on her heels, her tight ass flexing and tightening with the movement.

_Ooooh...Captain Danvers! You have no idea what you are doing to me!_

Carol placed a tester screwdriver, a coil of yellow wire and a cutter on the floor. Then she stood up, picked the items off the floor and brought them over to the table with the engine. She cutely rubbed her dusty hands on her jeans, leaving dust marks all over her denim-clad thighs.

_Such a tomboy! I swear there's more dust on her jeans, than in this entire garage._

Carol placed the tester cautiously against an electrical point on the engine and studied the reading quietly. As was her habit, she drew her bottom lip between her teeth and began to chew on it, all of her attention clearly focused on the tester.

Val nearly sighed out loud with exasperation but held back just in time.

_I know what that look means... tight ass Danvers is going to spend the rest of the evening in here, making love to that rusty bucket of-_

Carol swallowed and looked up from the engine, interrupting Val's train of thought. She looked at something in the distance and swallowed hard again.

Val carefully pushed the door open a little more and leaned sideways, trying to see what she was looking at.

_Why, it's the old banged up mini-fridge that we got for free from the junk heap... does it even work..._

Then it hit her.

_Of course! She's thirsty! I got to serve her something! That will take her mind off the engine!_

She stepped back from the door on tip-toe, closing it as quietly as possible and then turned on her heels and ran back to the house. Val entered the kitchen and opened their liquid coolant fridge.

"Okay, what do we have?! Beer! No! Coke? No! Wait, what's this..."

She pulled out a pitcher containing a black liquid and stared at it with horror.

"Is this engine fuel? Carol Susan Danvers, you better not be storing engine fuel in the same place where we keep our food!"

Valkyrie cautiously sniffed at the liquid.

"Doesn't smell like engine fuel... smells crisp and tangy and fruity... this might be iced tea... but to be sure..." she grimaced. "I need to taste it."

She closed the fridge and set the pitcher down on the counter. Then she used a spoon to scoop out a tiny amount and very very cautiously, brought to her lips.

"Mmmmm... sweet and cold and tart... oh thank god, this is iced tea! Perfect!"

She found a tray and placed two glasses and the pitcher on it. Then she carried it out to the garage. In her absence, Carol had detached some part of the engine and was staring at it quietly.

"So here is my girlfriend, spending time with the thing she loves the most..." Valkyrie said softly, pushing the door open and entering the garage.

Carol turned and then smiled broadly. She came towards her and tenderly pushed her hair back from her face.

"Sleeping Beauty has awoken. Come here sexy..." she murmured and wrapped her arms around Val's waist.

Val quickly danced away but not before getting her ass squeezed hard.

"Keep your flattery and your fingers to yourself, Danvers! Sneaking away from our cuddle time, to work on your precious machines!"

Carol burst into laughter and Val set the tray down on the table to glare at her.

"I am serious! I woke up and searched for you and then I find you here! Why didn't you wake me up?!"

"Baby, you were sleeping so cutely, I just didn't have the heart to wake you! Besides, I had to start working on this Sctonian engine! I found it in the Xantar Bazaar at a flea stall! The owner thought it was a hunk of junk, can you believe it? It is a genuine Sctonian piece of machinery!"

Val couldn't help but smile as Carol excitedly went on and on about the engine.

"And Irish, you know Irish, the smart-alecky mechanic from Junkerstown, I took it to him and he thinks we can make some serious money from it, if I can.... hey what's that... is that Iced tea? I forgot there was some in the fridge! I badly need a drink!"

 In the blink of an eye, she poured out a glass and drank it down in a one gulp.

"Oh man, that was so good and cold!" Carol said, smacking her lips loudly. "Really hit the spot, it was so hot in here but I was too focused to step inside for a drink..."

Valkyrie watched avidly as she swept her little pink tongue over her lips, making them gleam.

"Here, have another glass..." Valkyrie poured out another glass of iced tea. 

"But what about you?"

She shrugged. "I am not too fond of this terran drink."

"Really! Thanks babe..." 

This time, Carol took small slow sips of the dark liquid, her eyes half-closed as she made a little noise of pleasure in her throat. Val could not look away from her, transfixed by the way her long golden throat moved as she drank. A little tea dribbled from the side of her lips, sensuously trickling down her chin.

Carol finished the glass and set it down, grinning broadly at her. The dribble of tea had left a light trail on her skin.

 "Ah... you... you got some tea on your chin. Right there." Val said slowly, tapping her own face and Carol giggled. 

 "Shit, I was so greedy for this tea. I'll rub it off..." she raised her arm to wipe her chin but Val moved quickly. She stood right in front of Carol, staring into her clear blue eyes and whispered, "Here let me...."

Then she lowered her mouth and delicately licked the trail of liquid with the very tip of her tongue, licking it upwards to the corner of Carol's lips. Carol took a deep breath as Valkyrie laid her forehead against's Carol and smiled. They were both breathing hard now, breaths mingling, bodies pressing lightly against each other. 

 "I can't get enough of that taste..." Val whispered, brushing her lips against Carol's soft sticky ones. Then she slowly nibbled on them, the taste of the tangy tea mixed with their soft lush feel, making her dizzy. But she went slow, just nibbling and biting on them gently. 

 Carol was trembling against her, her fingers brushing against Valkyrie's hips. 

 "What are you trying to do to me!" She gasped out as Valkyrie dragged her tongue along her bottom lip slowly. 

 "I just want to taste you..."

 "Damn it, Val!" Carol muttered and to Val's delight, she took her mouth in a long hard kiss. 

 She gave herself up completely to Carol's masterful claiming of her mouth. Fingers gently wound in her hair, tilting her head slightly and she gasped as Carol's tongue glided against hers with force. They both stood there, kissing like teenagers, uncaring of the swirling heat. 

 Valkyrie felt nimble fingers dance down her spine. Then they cupped her ass hard, digging into her flesh, making her moan into Carol's mouth. 

 "Isn't this what you wanted?" murmured Carol breathlessly, kissing the corner of Val's mouth. 

 She tried to collect her senses to answer but before she could, Carol tightened her grip on Valkyrie's ass. She quickly pulled her flush against her lithe frame, making Carol's hard nipples rub deliciously against hers.

 She moaned again and Carol lifted her head, a wide smirk on her face. Her blue eyes were soft with love as she raised one hand and gently stroked Valkyrie's lips with her thumb. 

 "Woman, you were built for loving..." Carol murmured, tenderly kissing Valkyrie's nose. "I am so damn lucky to have you."

 Valkyrie was still trying to catch her breath from the heady kiss, so she leaned on Carol for support, wrapping her arms around her waist. 

 "What do you say we retire to a more... comfortable location and continue loving..." she whispered sultrily.

 Carol sighed heavily and nuzzled her cheek. "I really would like nothing more..." 

 Valkyrie smiled to herself with triumph but then Carol let her go, saying sadly, "But I can't, babe. Sorry. I have to work on this engine. Irish has a buyer who is interested in such an engine and who is coming in tomorrow. I got to get the engine working by today night, so I can take it back to Irish tomorrow." 

 She stared at Carol with irritation. "I can't believe I am hearing this! We only get to spend a little time together and you are actually choosing an engine over me!" 

 "Babe! It's not that! It''s just... Irish has given me an advance to repair this engine. The buyer is some big shot who doesn't visit this side of the galaxy very often. And he... or it... Irish can't make out its sex, is very very interested in this engine. So its coming with Irish tomorrow, to buy it once its working. This is a great opportunity to make some good money for us, even after Irish 's cut. Enough money to repair our ratty old home and even fix your ship."

 "I don't care about the money." She said tiredly. "Carol... I want us to spend some time together because... okay I wanted to tell you this later but... I... I don't know how long my next space mission is going to be." 

 Carol looked at her then, a muscle moving in her jaw. Val continued slowly, "There's talk about checking out the Aquila rift... for precious mineral deposits." 

 "The Aquila rift! That's so far away! Just reaching there would take-"

"8 months to a year. Yeah..." she looked at the floor, sighing. "It's the mission of a lifetime. I mean, the chance for such deep space exploration comes very rarely, I can't turn it down... and I did ask if there was going to be a military presence, thinking of you but..."

 Carol said wryly, "Let me guess. It's a private charter. So the owner definitely will not want military personnel anywhere around."

 "Yeah... that's primarily why they approached me... I have combat experience, I am good at navigation, I'll be the perfect companion for babysitting their scientists." 

 "Val... Aquila rift... that's a long trip." Carol said tightly. "Too damn long... I thought... I thought after your last trip, we would have some more time together." 

 "I thought so, too. But I can't pass this up. And that's why I wanted us to be together now. I have to report in 3 days for a physical and then soon after, take off for the disembarkation port. Then I will be gone for a long time."

Carol didn't say a word. She just shoved her hands in her pockets and clenched her jaw.

Valkyrie said softly, "But at least, we have a few days together. We could go on a picnic... drive to the Sixth Hanging Moon of Neptune... we haven't been there in a while..." 

She reached out to touch Carol's arm but the other woman backed away.

"Hey, I am not going to hold you back. This is a great mission for you. So you got to go in a few days... you should start packing and stuff." Carol said coldly. "It's a long trip. Pack carefully. We can catch up later. I got to get this stuff done. When you are gone, I can use the money to fix up the house at least."

She turned back to the engine. Valkyrie studied her stiff tense frame and felt a hard lump in her throat. She was filled with sadness but she knew deep down that Carol would react this way.

_Carol hates goodbyes... and admitting that she's sad. She prefers to hold onto anger and stamp down her other emotions... I know she's upset that I have to go so soon and I hate it too but I am going to get the cold shoulder now.... and perhaps for the next few days... there's no point in me hanging around here..._

 She picked up the tray with the empty glasses and slowly walked to the door. 

 There was a loud thunk and she looked over her shoulder. She could see that Carol had dropped something and was swearing under her breath. 

 "Lunch will be ready in 2 hours. I'm making your favorite. Mac and cheese with Hawaiian chicken." She said softly, hoping for a reaction.

 Carol turned and met her gaze. The wistfulness and sorrow in her wide blue eyes made Valkyries' heart clench. She took a step back towards her but Carol just said gruffly, "Don't wait for me. I'm going to be here all afternoon. I will see you at dinner, if I am done." 

 She turned her back to Valkyrie and turned up the volume on the radio, so that terran rock filled the garage.

 Now Valkyrie was angry. 

  _Great now, I'm being dismissed! This behavior is so childish!_ _I ought to march over there and get her to talk to me! But...._

 She pushed open the garage door and stepped outside. The bright sunny weather had prevailed and she took a deep breath as she walked slowly back to the house. 

  _Such good weather... and I have only a few days left ... and now Carol's angry with me... see, this is exactly why I didn't tell her immediately! I knew she'd get upset.... I should have... I should not have told her! I should have..._

 The kitchen door loomed before her and she absently pushed it open and stepped inside.

  _It's no use thinking of what I should have done... what do I do now? I have to cook because I want to make my stubborn-ass girlfriend her favorite meal... even though she has no intentions of eating it... okay, I will get her to eat it one way or the other. But I am not going to let her sulk in the garage! I want to spend time with her because soon... I am going to have to leave her... and be all alone... in deep space..._

 The thought of her upcoming journey, made Valkyrie pause. She looked down at her hands. Without even noticing, she had started washing the dirty glasses and tray.

  _Carol wants to fix her engine... fine... she gets an hour._ A slow smile formed on her face. _After that... its war!_

 


	6. Chapter 6

_**An hour and a half later** _

 

The heat in the garage was sweltering. Sweat was slowly trickling down her back but Carol ignored the sensation and focused solely on the circuit board. The power outlet was inconveniently located low on the wall, so in order to use the soldering rod, she was on her knees, holding the circuit board upright in front of her.

 

"Just a little touch..."

 

She lowered the rod and used it to solder the red wire, to a point on the board.

 

"There! Now I flick this switch and..."

 

But the engine light didn't come on and she groaned in frustration.

 

"Shit! It's been an hour on this engine! What the hell is wrong?!"

 

Carol put off the soldering rod and slowly rose to her feet. She stretched herself languorously. 

 

"Think, Carol, think! What are you doing wrong?"

 

For some reason, Valkyrie's face came to mind and she groaned in irritation. Fittingly, her banged-up MP3 player began to play, "Alone" by HEART. 

 

She took a deep breath, pinching her nose as she remembered what Valkyrie had told her. 

 

"8 to 12 months in deep space! Great, just fucking great! Knowing my luck, her trip will probably extend to two years!"

 

The thought of not seeing Valkyrie, not having her around for so long, filled her with sadness and despair. 

 

"What am I going to do... how am I going to manage without her... I love her, I love being with her, I can't... I was going to take some shore leave...I wanted us... to have a proper vacation for once. But a year-long mission! "

 

Carol looked down at the engine.

 

"I can't think about this right now. I just can't! I got to fix this darn engine! I need the money, so that I can take Val somewhere nice on her last day..."

 

She began to pace up and down the garage, going over the connections in her mind.

 

"Maybe the wiring is weak. Maybe I need to fix their base connections first... wait. What if... I open the board... tighten all the base connections... using the screwdriver... and then put the board back and try soldering... it is worth a shot..."

 

Lowering herself back to the floor, she unscrewed the connectors located on the four corners of the board. Then she tugged at the board lightly, trying to separate it from the engine.

 

"Come.... out....damn stupid board!"

 

"May I help?" Someone said softly and Carol looked up absently, her fingers still on the board.

 

"Nope, I can handle this-"

 

Her words died on her lips as she took in Valkyrie seductively leaning against the door, wearing snug denim cut-offs, that left her lean sinfully curved legs completely bare. The shorts ended at mid-thigh, so her legs deliciously gleamed and shimmered in the afternoon sunlight.

 

Carol blinked and then followed their long elegant length all the way down, to ten candy-pink painted toes in blue flip flops. 

 

She swallowed, suddenly finding her tongue too thick for her mouth.

 

"O Captain... my Captain..." she heard Valkyrie say softly and Carol tore her gaze away from those bewitching legs, forcing herself to look at chocolate brown eyes dancing with merriment. 

 

"Do my shorts offend your delicate sensibilities?" Valkyrie said teasingly, batting her lashes in a very distracting manner.

 

"No! What! No way! Hey!" Carol objected hotly. "It is just..." she quickly glanced back down at the shorts in question. "The toes don't match your shoes, that's all."

 

Valkyrie curved her lips in a slow sweet smile. "I know. I used pink, just to annoy you." 

 

Carol wanted to laugh but then she remembered that she was angry with Valkyrie for accepting a long space mission, so she just pursed her lips and shrugged mulishly.

 

Valkyrie giggled and then lazily strode into the garage. She made such a fetching figure with her loose white tank top and the tiny shorts, that Carol couldn't help but admire her as she walked past, whistling softly. Then she noticed that Val was carrying a bucket with a sponge in it.

 

"Erm... what are you doing here?"

 

Val stopped at the counter, right at the end of the garage. She lifted the bucket and placed it in the sink.

 

"Well, I realized that I also have a lot of housework that is overdue..." she said airily. "And I would have to do it all by myself since you are only concerned with your engines and your tools... so I'd better get started."

 

"Housework.... in here..." Carol muttered suspiciously, watching her run the tap and fill the bucket.

 

"Yep. This place is really dusty... look..." Valkyrie trailed a finger along the counter and raised it at Carol in a purposefully obscene manner. She rolled her eyes, making Valkyrie giggle. 

 

"In my culture, that's a really rude thing to do with your finger." 

 

"I am sorry. I forgot. Maybe. But aside from the dust, there's also a lot of junk here and there..." she opened a cupboard, filled with mechanical parts and screws and then quirked an eyebrow at Carol. 

 

"It may seem like a mess but I know exactly where everything is... nothing needs to be tidied up." 

 

"I am not tiding up your junk, sweetie. I am simply cleaning up the counter and then I am going to try to make this garage a little less dusty. It's a wonder you can breathe in here!" 

 

Carol resumed her tugging at the circuit board, muttering under her breath, "I have flown in the deepest depths of outer space... I think I can handle a little dust..." 

 

Then she heard soft footsteps and suddenly those cute ten pink toes were wriggling before her. Valkyrie asked softly, "Do you need my help?"

 

Carol didn't look at her. A little voice in her head told her she was being childish but she stamped it down ruthlessly. 

 

"Nooope..." she said with a shrug. "I can handle it."

 

She should have known that her stubborn sexy warrior woman wasn't going to listen to her. 

 

Valkyrie knelt behind the board and caught its back with both hands.

 

"Okay you pull and I will hold it in place. 

 

Carol wanted to grumble but she held her tongue and pulled hard. The board didn't budge and she said tightly, It's... its really wedged in there... perhaps I should try something else." 

 

"Perhaps I should pull and you should hold." Said Valkyrie with a smirk and this aggravated Carol so much, that she pulled once again, with all her strength. 

 

Suddenly, the board came away from the engine, making her lose her balance. She teetered backwards until Valkyrie grabbed her firmly by the hand.

 

"Easy there, captain!" 

 

Carol huffed out, "I am okay, I am okay, the board was in a little too tight, that's all! Just got me by surprise, I had everything under control..."

 

Then she noticed the way Valkyrie was looking at her, head slightly tilted to one side, her brown eyes soft and loving as the corners of her mouth quirked up.

 

"What?" 

 

"Danvers, you remind me so much of this cartoon cowboy in a terrain movie I saw not too long ago. A movie about toys." 

 

Carol was curious but then she looked down at the circuit board and gasped.

 

"Son of a bitch! All the wiring's chewed through! No wonder the switch wasn't working!" 

 

"Does this mean extra work?" Valkyrie asked softly.

 

"Yes." Carol sighed heavily. "It does. Now I gotta replace all the base wires with new ones. That's a whole lot of unscrewing, rewiring and tightening. Then and only then, can I resume my original work."

 

She stood up and dusted her hands on her jeans in a huff.

 

"Great. Just great... That's just what I needed, more work. I got to do so much on the engine and this is just... just... a pain in the ass but I can't proceed unless I get the board to work and I need to fix this engine! Crap on a cracker! Damn Irish! He shortchanged me! This is a lot of work for the price we agreed on! I oughta give this heap of junk-"

 

She felt warm fingers gently cup her chin and tilt her face up. Valkyrie just looked at her in a damn confusing manner, a mix of tenderness and exasperation in her expression.

 

"Carol, baby... there's no need to change the wiring. Look around you. This garage is filled with spare parts. I am sure you have a spare working circuit board, hiding somewhere in here." 

 

Carol glanced sideways at the storage containers and boxes along the garage wall.

 

"Yeah..." she said grudgingly. "Maybe you have a point. Instead of redoing the wiring, I should just replace the entire board. Yeah, that makes sense... I just gotta find one in here..."

 

"You know where everything is. You said it yourself." Valkyrie said with a twinkle in her eye, "I can go back to my cleaning."  

 

She bopped Carol on the nose playfully and turned and walked back to the counter.

 

Carol opened the first storage container and began to rifle through it.

 

"Nope, nothing here... what about this box?"

 

She opened another box and then another but after searching carefully for 10 minutes, couldn't find a spare board. 

 

She was busy rummaging around in the third storage box when Valkyrie whistled softly

 

Carol lifted her head and looked at her. "What?"

 

"Perhaps you should look in there..." she raised her hand, pointing at something behind Carol.

 

"Valkyrie, I know where everything is and I do not need to be told what to..."

 

She trailed off dumbly as she turned and saw the grey metallic trunk labelled 'Circuit Boards and brick a brac.'" 

 

"Doggone it!" 

 

Carol quickly moved towards the trunk, ignoring Valkyrie giggling behind her. She lifted the lid and to her delight, right on top, was a second-hand circuit board in a good condition. 

 

"Finally! Now I can get back to what's important! Fixing the damn engine!"

 

She rushed back to the engine and turned on the soldering rod. 

 

_This is good, this board's connectors are intact, so I just solder these points to the engine and I am..._

 

The sound of Valkyrie humming softly under her breath, made her look up. 

 

Valkyrie was leaning against the counter, slowly wiping its surface with the sponge. Her back was to Carol, which meant her pert tight ass in those tiny shorts was perfectly on display as Valkyrie moved gracefully along the counter length's

 

Just watching her made Carol's belly tighten but she shook her herself and looked down at the board. She lifted the soldering rod and carefully joined one point of the circuit board to the engine's connectors. 

 

_That's it! Now for point two!_

 

She lifted the rod and then looked up absently. 

 

Valkyrie seemed to have finished wiping down the counter. She moved her sponge over the bucket and then rubbed her forehead with her arm. Thanks to the heat in the garage, her face and her long slender neck were covered with a light sheen of sweat. 

 

She wrung the sponge with force, causing water to trickle into the bucket. Then she turned back to the sink, opened the tap and began to rinse out the sponge, still humming. When she was done, she put the sponge down and bent over the sink, to splash herself with water.

 

Carol shifted on her haunches, transfixed by her lush curved bottom bobbling up and down in the air. Then Valkyrie straightened and turned. 

 

Carol quickly lowered her gaze back to the board but after a moment, surreptitiously peeked again. 

 

Val was drying her face with a small hand towel. Her t-shirt was wet from the splashing, making the thin material nearly translucent. She could clearly see Valkyrie's breasts, seductively shadowed against the clingy white cloth. Even her nipples were visible, two little erect buds jutting out from underneath her wet bra.

 

The tightening feeling reappeared in Carol's stomach and she exhaled hard, trying to get rid of it.  It worked until then Val lowered the towel under her shirt and began to rub her chest, pushing the towel about and around her breasts.

 

Carol was filled with an uncontrollable urge to replace that towel with her fingers. Without thinking, she made a low noise in her throat and then clapped her hand over her mouth in horror.

 

Valkyrie gave her a sideways glance. Much to her embarrassment, her lips curved slowly and she winked at Carol.

 

Carol quickly looked back down at the soldering rod, feeling her cheeks burn.

 

_Shit... got caught staring... get it together, Danvers...right then, what was I doing? Oh yes, I was... eh... I was... doing the second point..._

 

Just like what she had done with the first, she joined the second connector. Then she raised her head slightly, sneakily trying to see what Valkyrie was up to. 

Much to her relief, her girlfriend had now turned back towards the counter. She placed the sponge in the bucket, placed the bucket neatly in one corner and left the garage. 

 

Carol stared at the closed door and then started laughing.

 

"Sometimes I am so stupid... checking out my own girlfriend in my own garage..." 

 

She was just about to lower the soldering rod to the third connector, when the garage door creaked open and in sauntered Valkyrie, this time carrying a square carton. She placed it on the counter. 

 

Carol leaned to one side and the other, trying to see the carton. She could just make out a faded masking tape label and then Valkyrie turned.

 

"Wanna know what's in the carton?" She asked with a smirk.

 

Carol shrugged, trying to seem as nonchalant as possible. 

 

"Let's see then... a pair of turbo boosters, a radio transmitter and various parts of an astronaut's suit, such as..." she raised a space helmet from the box. "Any idea who collected all this junk?" 

 

The sight of the helmet made Carol squirm. 

 

Oh crap! She had to find the box! She just had to! Fuck! Why didn't I hide it better! Why!!

 

She dug her nails into her thigh, embarrassed and irritated at her carelessness.

 

"Carol..." Valkyrie said softly and without looking at her, she muttered, "You are right, it's just junk, you should just throw it..." 

 

"Carol." Valkyrie repeated patiently and she looked up. 

 

Valkyrie had a straight face but her chocolate brown eyes sparkled at her and Carol felt herself grow warm. 

 

"It's stupid..." she muttered out of the corner of her mouth. "It really is. Just throw the stuff out."

 

"Carol." 

 

She said in a huff, "Well, it's never going to be completed, so I might as well tell you. You know how much I love flying, just flying in deep space, soaring like a bird in the endless darkness. I love flying a plane, a ship, a jet but flying solo... flying without wings...without something beneath you, flying free... its indescribable... and I... I... I always wanted you to experience that same thrill, that same joy... I always wanted you to fly alongside with me, the two of us gliding through the stars together... I know you enjoyed flying on your steed and I can't... I can't bring him back! So I thought..."

 

She sighed heavily, "I thought..." 

 

She bit her lip, feeling really angry at herself.

 

"Go on..." Valkyrie said and she whispered sadly, "I foolishly thought I could build you a space suit... similar to what astronauts use but lighter, more stream-lined and self-propelled, so you could match my speed... so you could feel what I was feeling... so we could do this together, instead of you flying a ship to follow me... so I picked up these parts, from here and there... scouring thief markets, from quarantined goods, from spare part sales, in the hope... all in the hope that I could use my tools and build you a suit... so that we could fly together..." 

 

She exhaled on a rush, shaking her head at herself. 

 

"Did you lose interest?" Valkyrie said softly. 

 

She snorted. 

 

"No! In fact I had managed to get those mint condition turbo boosters for a bargain. But then work... my work at the command-center... it became too much...suddenly I was being sent all over the quadrant, to stop this rebellion or guard that dignitary or command that squadron... things got so hectic and I just went from one mission to the other... so when I was home, I was simply too tired to continue and I... I guess I forgot about it finishing it before you came home..." 

 

She ran her fingers through her hair, exhaling hard. 

 

"I kept that box in our closet, so it would be at hand but I must have forgotten to take it out. Typical me... anyways... I don't know if it's worth keeping the parts." 

 

Valkyrie just looked at her quietly and she said gruffly, "I really wanted to complete it for you, babe... I'm sorry, I just couldn't manage to do it in time."

 

Valkyrie came towards her. She placed her hand on Carol's head and gently ran her fingers through her hair, lightly grazing her scalp, sending tingles of sensation through her spine.

 

Carol just closed her eyes and leaned into her caress.

 

_I'm not the touchy feely sort, I am not a fan of physical affection... but there's something about the way Valkyrie touches me... in moments like this... its not sexual or arousing... it's just... it's so comforting, so soft.. I can feel how much she loves me... without her even saying a word.._

 

She heard Valkyrie murmur, "It's such a lovely idea, Carol. I don't know what to say ...Thank you, thank you for thinking of me..." 

 

She opened her eyes and said sadly, "But I didn't complete it, Val. I didn't finish it. There's nothing for you to use."

 

Valkyrie patted her head. "My dear Captain Danvers... I know you and your drive to succeed... my suit is as good as done. All you need is a little time." 

 

She lowered her hand and cupped Carol's cheek. Then she smiled slowly. 

 

"Remember to add a hilt for my sword."

 

That made Carol snort with laughter and Valkyrie raised her eyebrows in mock disdain. 

 

"What's so funny? You know my weapon of choice is my trusty steely sword. What if we encounter an enemy mid-flight? Some of us don't have the ability to shoot high energy photon beam lasers from our hands."

 

Carol sputtered out, "I don't know, it's just the thought of you gliding through space with a giant sword strapped to your side, is so! Damn funny!"

 

She could make out that Valkyrie was struggling to keep a straight face herself and that made her laugh even more.

 

"I do see your point..." she said, the corner of her mouth twitching. "Very well then." 

 

She turned jauntily and walked back to the counter. 

"What does her highness envision?" Carol said teasingly.

 

"Oh nothing much... just a holster for my pistol and an ankle holster for my dagger." 

 

Valkyrie began to take spare parts out of the carton and place them on the counter. 

 

"That can definitely be accommodated." 

 

"Since you are being so accommodating..." Valkyrie said with a purr, looking back seductively over her shoulder. "I would also like a photon beam laser gun attached to the suit." 

 

Carol nearly dropped the soldering rod in shock. "A laser gun! Val! I'm not building you a battle suit!"

 

"But baby..." Val said throatily. She turned to face Carol and leaned back again the counter on her elbows.

 

Carol opened her mouth to argue and then her mind went blank. Valkyrie pressed her lips together in a sexy pout. She spread her legs slightly in a very inviting manner, looking at Carol from beneath her long long lashes. 

 

"You know how much I love big guns... don't ya, Captain..."

 

Carol nodded dumbly and then made a little noise as Valkyrie slowly drew her lush bottom lip between her teeth and nibbled on it slowly. 

 

"I'll... erm... I..." she muttered, unable to tear her eyes away from those pearly white teeth teasing soft pinkish flesh, "I'll see what I can do..."

 

Valkyrie gave her a small secretive smile. "Thank you ever so much, Captain." 

Then she turned back to the counter, whistling softly.

 

Carol rubbed the back of her neck, ruminating over what she just agreed to.

 

_Now from where am I going to get a photon gun?_

 

She shook her head at her own silliness and then picked up the soldering rod. 

 

_Okay, no more distractions! I got to finish this tonight!_

 

For the next 10 minutes, there was pin-drop silence as Carol concentrated on the task before her. She soldered all four connectors to the board and then used the screwdriver to fasten the circuit board to the engine. 

 

_Finally! Now to connect the battery to the board!"_

 

She soldered the red battery wire to the end point on the board. Then with bated breath, she flipped the power switch. The light flickered and then turned a bright green. 

 

Carol whooped with joy, pushing her fist onto the air.

 

"I take it, things are going your way..." she heard Valkyrie say and looked up.

 

"Yes! Finally I got the battery connected to the right switch!" She said happily.

 

"How about celebrating with some soda?" Valkyrie offered her a small bottle filled with a bright blue liquid and she recoiled slightly. 

 

"What the hell kind of soda is that?"

 

"It's Kryo Kola, silly. Xylon infused caffeine soda. Just take a little sip. You might like it."

 

Carol studied the bottle suspiciously. "It's too blue. Why is it blue?"

 

Valkyrie giggled. "Just try it."

 

She very cautiously sipped at the soda and then grimaced. "Yuck, it's so sweet! Too darn sweet!" 

 

Valkyrie sighed but didn't look at her, so Carol set the soda down quickly and shuddered at the lingering sweetness in her mouth. She leaned sideways and dug around her toolbox, searching for the pliers. 

 

Once she found them, she used them to hold the engine light's delicate wiring in place. Then with her other hand, she touched the soldering rod to the connector of the wire. 

 

"I just need to melt this, so I can rip this out and put in a new set of wires." 

 

She slowly and carefully moved the tip of the rod over the metal, watching it melt. It fell off and she gently pulled away the wiring. 

 

Then she heard Valkyrie swear. She lifted her head to see what her girlfriend was up to. 

 

Valkyrie was trying to push a spare part onto the very top of the shelf range. She had gone on tip toe, leaning against the counter for balance as she reached upwards. This made for a very alluring sight, her delicate feet arched, her slender long legs and torso stretched tautly in the direction of the shelf.

 

Carol absently lowered the hot soldering rod. Her mind was too distracted by Valkyrie's bewitching denim-clad ass. 

 

_Shit, those curves should come with a warning..._

 

Valkyrie swore again and this made her smile.  

 

_I should really help her out but..._

 

Then Valkyrie shifted in place, wriggling her delicious butt.

 

_But I am loving this view..._

 

Finally, the part was in place. Val lowered herself slightly and lifted a small box from the carton. Then she stretched upwards once again.

 

Carol sat up straight with interest. Due to all the stretching, Valkyrie's t shirt had risen up her back. Her snug denim shorts rode low on her hips, leaving the fleshy top curve of her lush backside bare. And exposing a delicate lacey pink thong. 

 

Carol nearly gasped with pleasure. 

 

_That's why she chose pink! Her toes match the thong...candy pink... s_ he found herself thinking as she greedily studied the bright pink strap, how its upper half neatly circled Valkyries slim waist while its skimpy lower half seductively disappeared into the shorts.

 

She felt her pussy tighten with arousal, so she closed her eyes lightly, trying to shake the image out of her head. But all she saw were splashes and twirls of pink in the darkness. 

 

_Cotton candy pink... so soft and so fluffy and when it touches your tongue... so sticky and wet and sweet... I'd sit down between those sexy long legs and spread them far... and then I'd use the tip of my tongue... just the tip... to lick that sweet sweet pink center. Just lick it up and down until it's all moist and soft and then I'd gently push my tongue right into its pinkness and taste its sweetness and keep licking it until..._

 

"Carol, what's that burning smell?"

 

Valkyries voice broke Carol out of her sensual daze and she opened her eyes in a rush. 

 

"Burning? What you mean me? I'm not burning!" 

 

Then she remembered the soldering rod. 

 

"Oh fuck! Fuck! Fucking shit!"  

 

In her distraction, Carol had carelessly lowered the soldering rod without turning it off. It had touched the surface of the engine's titanium casing and had left a smoking black burn on the shiny metal surface. 

 

She leaned back and turned the rod off, then put it down at a safe distance. Then she gingerly touched the black dot. It was hot to her touch, so she pulled her finger back and scowled at it.

 

"So that's what was burning?" Valkyrie murmured.

 

Carol sighed in irritation, purely at herself.  She pinched her temples, swearing under her breath.

 

_Well...how the hell do I admit that my loins were burning and then this happened..._

 

"Carol, honey, it's not that bad." Valkyrie said softly and she nodded in agreement. 

 

"You are right... it isn't so bad..." she rubbed the burn mark and signed tiredly. "I think I can sand it over and then paint it... it won't be very noticeable." 

 

"Yes, don't worry so much about one little mark. That engine's banged up as it is. Well, my tidying's done." 

 

Valkyrie picked up the carton and the bucket. Carol watched her leave the garage and grinned happily. 

 

_She's done!! Finally! Now I can truly concentrate! No more staring spells or distractions or what not!_

 

She resumed her work, by picking up the pliers and cutting away the casing around the old wires, in order to expose their copper centers. 

 

"Good, now that this is done, I just need to open up the new wires, twine their centers together, solder them in place and-"

 

She heard a girlish giggle and looked up. Valkyrie stood before her, holding the bucket which was filled with water. She smiled cutely at Carol.

 

"You really love your engine work, don't you, Danvers... you explain your tasks so cutely out loud... its damn cute..." She gently patted Carol's head and walked to the other end of the garage. 

 

Carol stared at her in stupefaction. "I thought you were done..."

 

Valkyrie put the bucket down. "Nope. Got one last cleaning job to do. Then I am truly done." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'll admit it, I have no idea how to fix an engine. But I am trying my best.


End file.
